


It hurts, maybe a little?

by adoreity



Category: One Piece
Genre: A whole lot of suffering, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst Galore???, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Going Slow I Guess, Hospital! AU, I knew it - It's a Slow Burn, Law is a doctor, Luffy is sick, Luffy is suffering tbh, M/M, No devil fruit powers, Prepare for tissues!!!, Profanities and Cussings, Sickfic, This is Heavy so Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreity/pseuds/adoreity
Summary: Law is a doctor. Every day he would spend most of his time in the hospital as if it's his home, treating patients and more. Not until he met Monkey D. Luffy, a university student, badly injured when his shift was over only to find out that the male is actually suffering from a terrible disease.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 39
Kudos: 121





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! another work from me when I couldn't even finish works that I have started lmao. This took me a lot of work and got help from my friend, Janna once again, to help me out. I'm definitely gonna finish this one (probably) and I hope that I would be able to give entertainment to the readers. I hope you enjoy reading!

Law heaved a breath of relief as he took off the mask that continued to suffocate him during the whole surgery. Unable to take it off, it was being undeniably uncomfortable, he had no chance to disobey the safety protocols—it would simply scream incompetency of him as a doctor.

But now that the sun has been shining a bright warm of light, rays peeking through the curtains—it was enough for Law to bring up a curve on his face. Checking his wristwatch just to be completely sure (so he won't have to deal over the sudden wreck of anticipation when he had mistaken that his shift was over), he was able to enjoy a few more of his time when his shift is finally done.

Just when he was scurrying to leave the workplace and at least get some ample amount of sleep inside his decent apartment, a knock on the door made Law to abruptly raise his head, a breaking noise made from his sudden change of position that made him grunt in pain.

But before he was able to react, a twist of the door made Law to instantly regret getting his hopes up when he sees a nurse standing in front of him and a boy, obviously, and severely injured.

"Can you check him out, doctor? he's been bleeding a lot ever since he arrived at the hospital and—" Law wasn't able to focus his attention towards what the nurse has been saying and averted his gaze over the small figure instead. he noticed a few more bruises on his arms, a few scratches with blood flowing on his face, and his other arm holding his elbow which seemed like it was broken.

Law could only sigh before signaling the doctor to bring the patient inside. Surely, he didn't become a doctor to neglect the patient just because his shift was said over. A few more patching and diagnosing over a single patient isn't a big deal, a few more extension isn't.

Not when he took a look over the young male's disheveled figure, along with his disarrayed uniform that was all over the place, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to him over the time this morning.

"What happened to you, kid?" Law started after settling the office, taking a few medicines and a first aid kit to treat his bruises. he sat right in front of him, not bothering to take a look as to how he would actually look like in a closer perspective, only focusing on his injury instead.

Now that he thinks of it, and a few more of a closer look—it seemed like his wounds aren't even as deep as to how it should be. But it's bleeding red, too much blood for a small bruise like that—Law couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

"I fell down the stairs," the male jested, recalling the recent accident when he was actually roaming around the stairs and happened to miss his step which caused his downfall. As added by the patient, it wasn't as severe, not having to fall from a handful of stairs, it wasn't even that tall at all.

_That what makes it more suspicious_ , Law had thought as he started treating his bruises and attempt to stop the bleeding. He is bleeding too much as if he took such a serious accident that would make it lose this much—the doctor couldn't help but dig deeper into the mystery by asking questions.

"Does your parents have hemophilia?" Law just had to ask, receiving a few winces from the other when he applied for the medicine.

"Huh? _hemopel-_ what's that?" the raven tilted his head to the side in confusion, a huge frown on his face upon hearing such a weird and difficult word to even utter coming from a doctor.

And Law just had to sigh, later realizing that the other probably doesn't know what the disease is, but more of a mystery when he couldn't pronounce the word right.

"Have you ever saw your parents bleed this much when they have a small wound?" Law explained, a much more simpler and concise explanation this time for the male to comprehend. It wasn't until he saw the raven-haired to think hard before sighing, unable to recall anything the doctor has questioned.

"Who knows? I haven't seen them."

He didn't even expect that answer coming from him. He observed his behavior, despite meeting for the first time, and realized that he was much more of an extroverted, talkative, and optimistic type of person. Having to experience something beneath that so-called facade, maybe he lived a life full of misery. But who was he to meddle?

Law is a doctor, a role to save people's lives from the harms of health—he had no reason to pry over his personal life unless he wants to talk about it.

But still, evidence was running strong.

"Alright. then what's your name?" Law asked, intrigued by the male's jubilant demeanor when asked what his name is as he continued to wrap the bandage around his arm in hopes for the bleeding to stop.

"I'm Luffy! and you are?" he could feel Luffy's strong gaze towards him despite not returning it having to feel slight discomfort when someone is looking a closer look at every little detail that he does when his treatment is underway.

"I'm Trafalgar Law. You're finished but I want to run a few tests to see if—"

" _E_ _hh?_ that's no fun! I'll be leaving now. it's done, right?"

Law saw how Luffy stood up, stretching a few of his arms (which obviously isn't recommended as his wounds would clearly reopen and he will bleed again) before stopping the younger from getting any more closer towards the exit with another call.

"Don't go yet! sit down here," Law commanded, pointing at the vacant seat where Luffy once sat.

However, not moving away from his place, Law called once again—Luffy had to obey to avoid getting yelled at by just a concerned doctor, a small pout on his face as he sat in front of him against his will.

Law finally breathed a sigh of relief before convincing the male (or a bit more of a threat) to stay still until he comes back after all his preparations for blood tests. But when he was finally finished, hoping to see him once again, he was nowhere at sight.

At that point, Law doesn't know what to do. Whether he gives it up or search for Luffy just because there's something inside of him that makes him want to save him from death that would surely haunt him.

* * *

"You're becoming weird, Law," Penguin, a certain colleague of Law's remarked as they continued to arrange the documents (for the last time), so they could finally get home and end their shift.

It wasn't a new adjective to describe Law, well maybe a little odd—he was always called for being hostile, a cold-blooded jerk—if only he wasn't a doctor then it wouldn't be disregarded.

But being labeled as weird, coming from his friends who knows him for almost a decade, a sudden change of demeanor and a bit of description will surely intrigue his attention.

The moment he told the other about this patient that he recently met, named Luffy, who should be sparing at least some of his time to get himself examined a bit more further but decided to run away instead—reasons unknown—his colleague would then start describing him as eccentric when he only showed a bit of concern.

"Do you know him?" Penguin inquired, seemingly interested to know the person that made law ever so determined. Don't get him wrong, Law is a great doctor. There's something about his medical skills that made him exceptional and well deserved for praise.

But in terms of doctoral traits, then he could say that law is mediocre. By this, he meant that Law was never really the type to chase someone to the extent just by wanting to cure when he hasn't made a credible diagnosis yet, that is—if the patient wants himself to get checked.

That is what's odd. Law, never in his whole life (probably), had the energy to go through such lengths just to help someone with uncertainty. He may appear as apathetic, but really, there's still a bit of empathy shared between his patients. Just.. never enough, you know? Law is never the type of person to let his emotion control him, especially at work.

That's probably one of the reasons why many aspiring doctors would adore someone like him, who's made such a huge name in the medical field. It's not like emotional competence would render the downfall—it simply meant that it could be a weapon against someone if handled wrongly. Emotional attachment, after all, is the root of all suffering.

"If I know him then I wouldn't have to look for him, don't you think?" Law responded with the other's recent question as if luring the other to at least get upset but was used to his attitude anyway.

"Uh-huh. so, what do you think is the case?" Penguin asked once more, engaging himself in Law's current situation and maybe attempting to help (or pry).

"Hemophilia. probably severe," Law answered in a monotone, arranging the documents and placing them in the right cabinet as he is done for the day.

He wasted an hour of his free time the moment Luffy showed up, down to handling the documents. He never really mind, as he wouldn't have to deal with the last patient's case when he went straight home.

"And if you can't find him?" Law looked up to stare at the other, for sure knowing that the answer is as clear as the sky right now. It's not like he completely changed, chasing Luffy until the end of the world just to find him.

Wouldn't it be extremely strange and irrational to look for one when a million of lives are in danger? (but then again, it not like he would disregard his just because it's counted as one).

"If I can't, then that's it. Did you seriously expect me to be completely different just because I encountered him?" Law questioned, acting as if it never really moved him for a bit.

He didn't give up, not yet when he hasn't completely tried—it didn't seem like his reasoning was weak enough to make him give up the moment things would go wrong.

"It's too early for him to die, that's all."

* * *

Taking a sip from his drink, obviously not coffee as he had enough of those three consecutive cups he had during his night shifts, its acrid taste still left lingering in his taste buds.

It has been three days since the last time he met Luffy and three days where he spent most of his nights thinking about what could have happened.

The thoughts lessened, nonetheless, as he could finally avert his attention towards other patients who needed medical attention and not towards him anymore.

Law thought he was being too uncool and discomposed. he thought that maybe, if Luffy's symptoms would appear as severe and unbearable, then they would eventually see each other again—a higher probability.

However, if that would have occurred, a greater chance of survival would be undeniably low—Luffy would be debilitated by then.

Or was he overthinking things? He couldn't even form a diagnosis, what if he's wrong all this time?

The time he spent thinking over one's health condition could be diverted into many when he is in the wrong. He wasted most of his time over something not completely proven—it's a huge loss.

Moreover, Law never really intended to overlook things too much, as it will work out somehow if that's what he thinks to convince himself.

Occupied with his own thoughts and couldn't afford to focus on everything that revolves around him, thinking all this time he was turning against his own principles as a doctor and has been involving personal experiences just by thinking about it and— 

— _Shit._ He bumped into someone.


	2. are you okay?

"Oh come on! at least be careful!" the person exclaimed, already at the ground as he struggled to stand up. 

"Alright, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Law reached out his hands, his drink on the other hand, before looking up only to see the person he's been looking for three days straight—Luffy.

Law doesn't know whether he should be happy by this odd coincidence or be suspicious now that things are going in his favor for streaks he couldn't count. It's not like it was a big deal,  _ he was making a big deal out of it— _ it's his nature. 

"Oh? I know you! you're- you're.. err.. _T_ _ orao!"  _

_ Torao? who the hell is that?  _ Law was sure that he gave out his real name to someone like him when they first met, and now Luffy is calling him nicknames. He couldn't understand, of course, as to why Luffy would bother to call him anything in random when the proper one is already given out to him. 

"Torao? No, it's Trafalgar Law, Luffy," Law felt a weight being pushed over when Luffy finally accepted the hand he offered for him to stand up, intertwined together but never really mind.

He waited for Luffy to cool down once in a while, as if never really mad at him for bumping on him in a huge impact before he would even recognize his face as he pats down excess dirt that got stuck on some of his pants.

Looking over at him with a huge grin, it was as if Luffy never really had the time to worry before the doctor would open up about something that he did three days ago—something that brought way too much chaos inside his mind, and Luffy acted like it wasn't his fault,  _ never.  _

"Torao is easier! your name is too hard to pronounce," Luffy reasoned out as if it was something even considered as one. 

"Literally everyone could pronounce it properly  _ except  _ you," Law explained, finding the other's reason as dumb while they continue to stand in front of each other, hearing Luffy mutter a  _ "well, whatever"  _ with a sulking expression on his face. 

It wasn't until silence rang loudly in their ears. The bustling noises of transportation and the indistinct chattering of the people that surrounds them were the only thing heard.

Not that Law minded, but standing there still with exchanging stares in the tion isn't that pleasant to do at this time of the day. The time he wasted, it could have been converted into spending at least a quick nap.

Law could only stare at the younger male who continued to stare, up to him since he was taller (Luffy being an undeniable small fluff ball) with a sulking expression on his face once again.

Law never really knew what the raven wanted him to do to make him stop plastering a displeasing expression that doesn't even suit his face (except for being cute), and Law felt like he's been doing something wrong all this time.

Long stares ended when a reddish liquid ran on Luffy's nose, down to the edges of his lips, until it would reach its taste and react for its iron-copper like taste. And he did, Luffy did complain about it but was never really surprised about it—like it's nothing new.

"You're bleeding, Luffy!" Law let out a shriek, hands already reaching out on the other to pull him closer and pull a handkerchief due to panic. A nosebleed could lead to a lot of things, he sure knew—but in this case, where Luffy is already showing symptoms he never really wanted to witness, it only added salt to the wound. 

Luffy on the other hand, just remained calm, getting completely used to it as he heaved guffaws all over. It wasn't anything new, really, to the point that having random nosebleeds was normal. 

It isn't.

"Come with me," Law resolutely pulled the other's wrist to turn to the opposite direction where he was once at, going back to the hospital once again even if Luffy would eventually whine about it sooner when he realized their destination. For now, he didn't care at all—he'll deal with all the shit once he arrived there.

Law took a glance at the handkerchief on Luffy's hands before reminding him to clean himself because he was occupied at the moment. Luffy listened, fortunately, unable to complain about how his wrist hurts or how he wanted to eat in a restaurant instead of going to the dreadful hospital.

"Geez, Torao! where are you bringing me?" Luffy started to finally question, looking around in hopes that he will be able to point out where they are headed.

Law heaved a distressed sigh, not having any intention to deal with a child's tantrums on the street.

"Restaurant," he lied, promising to deal with it once he accomplished.

He could even see Luffy beam in happiness and submitted to his action, feeling rue quite a bit before shrugging it out anyway. He's just gonna get this over, whether Luffy wants it or not.

The hospital was close, fortunately, and it was already visible in their sight. taking another look at Luffy once again, Law wondered if Luffy had already noticed his scheme, but fortunately without his dismay—Luffy was never close to seeing the hospital visible in front of him.

Law is a doctor, Luffy should probably take note of it. And the fact that Law wanted him to get examined that day when he ran, maybe it wasn't that obvious that he's been meddling with his condition too much. And not like Luffy was smart enough to notice the small details, even unable to properly pronounce his name—There's no way he would reach that far.

They then went inside the entrance, no hindrances or whatsoever coming from Luffy, but the dismay and uncongenial expression on his face that changed abruptly from the pleased and excitement he had with the thought of eating unlimited meat sure would get him disappointed.

"Oi, Torao! you said you're going to bring me to a restaurant! I want to eat meat! meat!" Luffy finally broke a whine, louder this time, as he continued to stomp his feet in annoyance. Much to his chagrin, he pivoted in an attempt to break free from the hospital that smelled something he never really wanted to experience again.

Law, before the male could even run, reached out towards him again before he could run away once again. He never really wanted to experience that again, as this is a one-time opportunity that worked in his favor.

Who knows when he will meet him again? or when things would go on his way again? as much as he knows, despite everything so entangled, he never wanted the male to slip away from his hands.

"I  _ don't.. _ like it here, Torao."

The sudden change of his tone of voice is too obvious for Law to not notice. It seems like Luffy, despite being a burst of sunshine, despised the hospital quite a lot. Reasons unknown, however, and it would seem that Luffy is open to almost everything in his personal life except for his resentment towards his workplace.

But he wouldn't say he wasn't keen about it, or even interested to know when Luffy changes his mind and open up to someone who's still a stranger—Luffy isn't the type of person to have a weak point this visible—he seemed strong and all. 

Maybe Law was wrong. 

"L-Let's go home," the raven stuttered, heaving an awkward chuckle to top everything on his facade.

It wasn't long until he would start clinging on Law's shirt, a little bit closer this time, as the phrase  _ "let's go home,"  _ continued to run away from his lips, getting more heavier and desperate the longer he continued to step inside the building. 

Every corner of the place made Luffy hella sick. He felt disgusted when the potent odor of the hospital itself was exuded when everything he stares at was all white, and busy nurses and lethal patients. Hated every inch of it, how it would feel as if he's reliving every piece of tragic memory just two years ago. It was still fresh, heck it never really left Luffy's mind all along—it continued to linger.

And why would he ever want to step inside a building that's considered to be a person's end? when he would look at blood splotches left dried on the floor due to hurry, or how injections would feel like when it comes in contact with a person's body, he couldn't help but feel discomfit.  _ He just wants to go home.  _

It wouldn't take a long time until Law would notice. 

"Torao!" Luffy used every last ounce of his strength to complain once again. He couldn't hate the other for lying to him either—it was a different case from what he is experiencing right now.

He appreciated the effort for raising concern as well, although he might appear naive and known for not being able to understand anyone or anything deeper.

But really, he never minded for how many times he would bleed and hurt every night he goes to sleep, or if random nosebleeds and bruises would greet his eyes when he didn't casually do anything—if it would mean stepping inside here to get himself examined, or worst, when he is forced to stay here, he'd rather suffer. 

That's the opposite of what Law wanted. 

Law saw how Luffy would hang his head low in frustration as he continued to slightly tug his shirt for a cue of wanting to leave. He's been itching to do so, and it seems like the last time Luffy would voluntarily show up at the building is to treat his wounds that's out of his ability to treat and leave as fast as possible.

It all made sense why Luffy never really appeared when he returned after doing something, and he understood— _ he did,  _ but he just couldn't shrug the thought out and let this person die. 

This time, despite being so selfish, Law just wanted Luffy to stay at least a bit longer.

"Luffy-ya, listen. it won't be long, and if we're done, I'll take you to a restaurant and we'll eat. Okay?" 

How can Luffy say no anyway? 


	3. a date..?

Law had always wondered why he had to stick with colleagues whom he thought is way too far to understand his league, having to deal with a few  _ "Law what are you doing here?"  _ and  _ "go home! you won't last long if you lack sleep, doctor!"  _ without even knowing if it's mockery just by their laughs or it's their way of expressing concern.

Law couldn't care less whether which one is right, getting used to most of their teases as they sauntered on one of the hospital's hallways with Law's hand wrapped around Luffy's wrist just in case he'd wreak havoc.

But there's one thing that Law seriously resented. Just when Penguin had to come closer to whisper something before they'd go on in peace, what he heard from him seriously made him agitated.

What does  _ "you seriously found him? wow, Law is getting really attached to that person, huh?"  _ mean? Law could only move forward as his grip on the other tightened, Penguin acting as if he's been making himself question his doings all this time.

He treats Luffy as a stranger just yet, and for a deeper meaning—then a mere, stubborn patient he met during his work. 

There's nothing deep that yet. He can't even consider Luffy as a friend at this point, seriously taking him as a patient he wanted to cure. His  _ doctor  _ nature has won this time, quite overwhelming to add, and there's nothing wrong with that.

Law has never been this passionate before—when his interest would slowly get overlapped with stress and lack of sleep, it is inevitable for him to lose motivation especially during days where he had enough consumed coffee and would prefer staying in his bed despite not being able to fall asleep rather than undergo through a couple of surgeries in a day. 

There's probably nothing wrong with checking Luffy, he's just concerned. once in a while he's been thankful for Luffy to appear that day before he would go home or else his life would seriously get dark and meaningless, each routine getting extremely draining to the point where he wanted to run away.

But then again, he might think of Luffy as a trigger for his agitation, considering that their personalities are the polar opposites. If Luffy appears as healthy then he would have to let go, it's obviously beyond his permission as a doctor to keep in contact when his purpose wasn't to become friends with him—and if not, he'll do his best to cure him. 

* * *

Law didn't like what he found out. 

After running a few tests over Luffy who continued to whine to get everything over with, he finally arrived on a diagnosis he's been itching to know.

And he's right, he isn't that surprised—but what's confusing is why Luffy never get himself checked when the symptoms he felt would often appear even when he was in middle school just when he threw a few questions.

Luffy seemed reluctant to answer them either, not wanting to tell the whole truth, but decided to trust Law this time. Besides, Law is on a whole different level in being a doctor unlike everyone else's where he could feel secured and assured despite him throwing deadly daggers and always scolds him for doing something against his ideals.

Law, on the other hand, tried to think of ways to force Luffy to stay inside the hospital for a few more days so he could monitor him. His situation is much worse than he expected, Luffy seemingly handling to hide his symptoms very well when he was infirm inside and on the verge of standing on that strenuous thread towards life if it continues to a detriment. Death is inevitable either if Law happened to miscalculate when he starts the cure.

_ And that's the last thing he wanted to expect.  _

Law had been experiencing meeting some patients who are in their death beds when they never really wanted to die but unfortunately did, and imagining Luffy getting weaker and weaker (if he won't do anything) on his hands is the only thing that the doctor wanted to avoid.

Hell, he couldn't even imagine seeing Luffy cling to life and lose the brightness of his eye-catching smiles as each day continues to pass. 

If Law wouldn't stop thinking negatively then he doesn't have to become this paranoid. 

"Oi, Torao! you're done, right? let's get out of here! I wanna eat meat!" Luffy started clinging on his shirt once again, his voice turning into how a five years old would sound like.

Thankfully Luffy managed to break Law free from his thoughts once in a while, although not wanting to hear a handful of his whines again.

The way Luffy's voice would soften was too much for his ears to take, and if he could, he'd definitely force Luffy to shut up especially when he is in the middle of something important. 

Nonetheless, Law stood up as he took off his stethoscope away before following Luffy towards the outside of his office. Law couldn't tell Luffy yet when he should have been from the start just like how a doctor would usually do.

Every time he sees Luffy smiles or whines even for a bit made him guilty for saying anything about his condition, but it's not like he wouldn't tell—what's the point of examining him if the patient itself didn't know what's wrong with him? 

Maybe he'll try to think of ways to communicate with him in the mean time and look for the right time to say his condition but not making it last for a few more days as something worse may happen during those times and blaming himself for being selfish and neglectful.

For now, he should probably head straight home and spend the night in peace— 

"Torao, where are we going to eat?!" 

The aforementioned male almost choked when a sudden realization would hit him just like that when he could finally imagine the satisfaction he'd feel when he's away from all the worries he's been bearing. That's right, and  _ damn it _ , maybe he shouldn't have lied in from of him on a whim.

Not like Law never really wanted to treat him for being cooperative  _ for once  _ when it wasn't even that easy, or eat in some sort of a restaurant to spend a few of his time.

But that's not exactly what he wanted—he wanted sleep albeit not being able to sleep unfortunately due to being such an insomniac. Maybe a taste of a quick nap is enough to make him happy, not food—unlike Luffy. 

Nonetheless, he knew none of his excuses would be bought by him. Luffy seems like a glutton who'd eat almost every occasion, even during his sleep. It would be irrelevant for Law to run away after making a reluctant promise, and now he just had to deal with all the aftermath he swore he'd deal with, being twice as exhausted, unlike any normal day. 

They happened to stumble upon a cheap restaurant near their location before Luffy would then order plates after plates of meat dishes, Law obviously in disbelief.

How the hell can he pay with all of that when he couldn't even afford the meal that he ordered? What feels like a whole week of food consumption for Law felt like a one-day meal for Luffy and that's just surprising,  _ very  _ in fact, when Law could no longer take seeing him consume dishes that were constantly appearing as if it's on autopilot.  _ There's no way Law could tolerate this.  _

"Can you eat slowly, Luffy-ya? I haven't even finished one plate and now you're already in your thirtieth," Law remarked, his food completely untouched that made Luffy stop eating in a scurry and look at him.

"No. are you not gonna eat yours? then I'm gonna—"

Law swatted Luffy's hand when he saw it extending towards his plate, unable to afford going home starving when he is having all the time of his life eating.

Just,  _ no _ , Law will never tolerate. 

He saw Luffy plaster a pout, Law preparing his ears for another whine but didn't even happen. Instead, he saw him flash one of his bright smiles once again, finishing his last plate before he would ever heave a sigh in satisfaction after a nice, completely bizarre for an average human, meal. 

"Thanks a lot, Torao! I really enjoyed it!" the way Luffy's voice would beam in happiness is too ethereal for Law to witness.

He isn't a fan of people who are always happy-go-lucky, nor to interact with people he totally couldn't relate to. Never did he interact with people like these and doing the first move until he met Luffy.

But it was his instinct that was telling him, and losing his composure for quite a while now, he could only say that it's out of his intention to stick with Luffy as an excuse.

He might come and despise the way Luffy would smile into random things that wouldn't even make someone to felicitate, or he might come to avoid listening to some of his whines and complaints. But then, he would do everything he could to protect it, too, just like what he is doing now.

"Anyways, Torao! you should come and meet my friends! they are really interesting! there's Zoro, Sanji.." Luffy started counting in his hands as he blurted out his friends' names, totally out of the topic that they started.

Law couldn't say that he wasn't jealous. Luffy probably doesn't feel that lonely. Law still has friends he could count on using his hands just like him, but won't probably reach up until five unlike Luffy's who got almost into ten—yet he still felt extremely lonely even with people around.

It's something that Law never really understand.

Luffy would continue talking about his personal life for a few more minutes and Law couldn't say that he's extremely focused. He's still listening, as it would be bad to not listen to someone who's talking so passionately over people who are there when he needs a hand.

But there are moments where Law's thoughts would train over as to how exactly he would tell the other that his life is ticking,  _ Or why he finds it hard to tell him in the first place. _

He met so many people who are greater than desperate to know their condition, and there's Luffy who's just as clueless as a cat. But he needed to say it now. No later, no tomorrows—but now. Or else he'd mess this up.

"So what I'm saying is that Zoro and Sanji always—"

"Luffy-ya."

Luffy was only stopped by his constant chatting when he noticed a change of Law's normal voice. He knew something was wrong that he had to stop beaming once in a while to listen to his call, a clueless expression on his face in the mean time.  _ "Hmm?" _

Law heaved a sigh, figuring out that he messed up big time for being in a hurry when he still couldn't formulate a plan. Well, he's already stuck up anyway—already in shambles the moment he opened up a conversation. It's now or never, and shouldn't he be getting used to this kind of situations

"I  _ need _ you to stay inside the hospital for a while."


	4. if it's you, then alright

It took Law a whole hour to explain the worst-case scenario if Luffy won't ever come with him.

He understood, really. He knew there's something about Luffy despising staying inside the hospital but didn't know the reason why due to Luffy's sudden change of expression when he opened up the topic.

It was never easy either, having to argue with him for a minute straight—he could barely keep up with all the desperation and beseeches coming from him.

But when he decided to push for a bit more, not backing down after all the efforts he exerted—Luffy finally decided to come along with him, reluctantly. The day after tomorrow, so Luffy would be able to prepare himself and at least spend another day with his friends before he'd come staying inside the hospital.

Law couldn't be any more successful. He had the victory on his side, but he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the ebony-haired male almost break down into tears as long as he continues to celebrate.

So he didn't, keeping his cool down, and explaining a lot deeper so Luffy would be able to understand that it is not a selfish request because he just wanted to help him—Law knew Luffy also doesn't want everything to get far worse.

They separated after that.

* * *

After a tremendous amount of compiled work, Law could only sigh in relief when everything he's doing has been finished. The satisfaction when he's done doing all the work couldn't be any much better, and now he had to go inside Luffy's room and check on him―just like what the deal has been called when Luffy asked him to visit his room every day even just for a minute so he won't feel extremely lonely. 

He isn't obliged, of course. But that was the only request that Luffy asked when he agreed to stay inside the hospital still against his will, and Law didn't mind it at all.

If it's just sparing a few minutes to have a talk with him or check on him in case something would happen during their exchange of talks―it would be safe to say that Law never really minded staying.

Luffy is a fun person, he knew that much―he wanted to know a few more things about him as well. 

So Law did not waste any time and made his way towards Luffy's room, twisting the metallic knob before he would be greeted by a pair of eyes that were filled with happiness when he saw he was coming.

But this time, Luffy isn't that much happy―he was frowning, the interior of the room significantly affecting his mood only until he saw Law standing on the door. 

"Oi, Torao!" Luffy made his way towards Law's direction, hopping out of the bed and a few wires connected with an iv fluid―an dissatisfaction expressed on his face.

Law could only raise his brow in confusion when he saw Luffy coming towards him before stopping a few centimeters away from him, still a frown on his face as he saw Luffy get a hold of more oxygen. 

"What took you so long?! I've been bored you know! I thought you would come even more early and now it's almost night! you promised―"

_oh, just whines from a five-year-old._

He understood—the shallow fact that Luffy despised staying inside his room, laying idle and rest, and would prefer to get outside and get sick instead.

He would prefer to get his condition to worsen, as long as he would be able to enjoy his life in liberty rather than getting stuck in a compacted space. It was still totally far from Law's nature and understanding, but he had no right to invalidate.

However, he couldn't say that Luffy is being irrelevant and unreasonable. His reasoning full of loopholes uttered out of selfish desire—Law still couldn't fulfill Luffy's one request. to visit as frequently as he could—even he had no time to spend a long break for himself.

It took a whole minute after a badgering session, Luffy declaring every statement as if it was practically right when it isn't even. And when he noticed Luffy run out of energy to statements uttered in redundancy, Law decided to insert and explain everything to him as brief as possible for him to comprehend.

"I am a doctor, Luffy. I have patients to deal with and I am busy as long as I'm in the hospital. Now go back to your bed and stop acting like a child," Law nagged, pointing at the empty hospital bed.

Luffy really can't do anything, when he could finally see Law's stern orbs piercing right through his soul as if urging him to listen. And he did, out of his will—as he pivoted and hopped on his uncomfortable bed, biting his lower lip but not to the extent where it will bleed.

Law was lucky enough that the ebony-haired male is actually adhering to his nags without any much hassle.

And as promised, the doctor sat down at the vacant seat next to the provided bed, ready to open a conversation as much as how Luffy is but was eventually delayed when the doctor took most of his time wandering around the room—the pungent odor of tangerines that were exuded all over the room, the spare clothes, the fruits basket, and the empty food tray.

Before looking back to look at the petite male once again, Law noticed something.

"How are you feeling?" Law inquired, not getting straight to the point until Luffy would eventually get agitated. Luffy wanted a normal conversation without any professional barrier every time Law would step inside his room.

He wanted to know him better, at least when he gets a chance by staying inside the hospital in the meantime and understand what kind of a person Law is.

He wanted to know what Law's preferences are. He wanted to know if he likes meat or bread, or if he's actually just a short-tempered bastard.

He wanted to share a casual talk, even if Law is not up to it—rather than exchange a conversation with law acting so close yet far away for him to understand, and Luffy hated it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Law questioned, not taking a long time to notice that upset stares that were slowly buried upon him.

"I am good. I am not sick. Is that enough?" Luffy, getting much more agitated, emphasized his statement for it to reiterate inside Law's mind.

And he doesn't have to—Law knew how Luffy had told him to talk to him as if they're friends—not strangers, or a doctor-patient kind of relationship.

And oh, how much Law sucks at opening small conversations that would appear as casual as possible. If he were to deal with Luffy, it shouldn't be that much of a hard task as he thought of something interesting to bring up to kill the time.

"You are sick, that's why you're here," Law retorted. "Your friends visited here earlier?" Law asked once again, basing on the fruit basket that was not there the last time he paid a visit. Luffy could only grin, the obvious answer to be said upon the mention of his friends.

"Yep! Nami and Robin visited me earlier. They bought lots of food but they can't stay longer because they still have classes. Zoro and Sanji would probably come tomorrow! Ah.. I wish they would skip classes for me!"

Luffy sighed in defeat after the last sentence, seemingly unable to last even an hour without seeing the people who've always been there with him through thick and thin—every minute and second of the day.

The doctor thought that there's no need for him to visit as frequent as Luffy requested during work hours. If that's the case, he could have just asked his friends to frequently busy him when they are not as busy as a professional doctor.

They aren't close—not even, yet Luffy chose to beg him to pay a visit even after work hours when he could have just headed straight home.

"Then there's no need for me to stay here," the doctor suggested, still not totally agreeing with the condition as he saw Luffy's emotion to derail.

"What are you saying, Forao?! I told you I don't like staying here and you're the only one I could talk to!" Luffy's voice was higher this time, staid taking over as he desperately wants Law to at least agree.

That's the only thing Luffy wanted, aside from his friends—he want Law to spare some time with him.

But then, the realization would sooner kick in. He's been selfish.

"Then.. If you can't, then it's okay. I can't force you anyway."

Luffy's voice was solemn, unlike how natural the way he sounded, and Law almost felt like he could die from the sudden amount of guilt this kid is giving him.

_What a pain in the ass he is!_ Law had no experience taking care of someone as bizarre and chaotic as him, and now he had no clue how to cheer up the sudden male who is in current lament just by his suggestion.

Law knew he's right this time. Totally nonsensical, Luffy's favors—truly spoken out of selfish desire but look at him giving up just to make him stop.

Law was silenced for a moment, the silence being as loud as Luffy's whines would be—his upcoming sentence would determine his fate.

"If it's you, then alright."

A miscalculation or a fortunate decision? Law does not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy happy new year! let's continue to be happy and live our lives in liberty! to those who are not feeling well, i hope you will have a prosperous year and will get well soon. if you are sad, then laugh it off, just never give up.


	5. don't go yet

"You're so bad at lying."

Law had made his way towards Luffy's room once again. Barely, when his work has gotten even heavier and patients come more often (he wonders if it's hell week, by the way), Law's chances to pay a visit has greatly depleted. 

No matter how much the latter tried to convince him, more on to himself―Law couldn't believe how much Luffy sucked at lying when he asked him if he actually minded.

Luffy would utter words totally out of his intention, and he would look away―his lips formed into a pout which totally implies the opposite to what he's been trying to convince.

Law always had chances to switch with other doctors and had them check him instead. He had the right to choose whatever he wanted and at least spare himself some slack—go on a few park walks or spend his holidays with nothing but utter silence. 

Oh, what could be better than that?

What can be stuck with the man whose mind just couldn't be understood cost? His time and patience, and he would later say he didn't mind―he does, forcing Luffy to stay with him was enough for anyone to monitor his health condition.

Law had always argued how Luffy could have just left him alone, as him not being the only doctor in the world who could save him―tons of doctors, even young ones, who had a greater talent that could save him instead of a busy person like himself.

The only thing he loathed was the way Luffy would plead for him to stay.

"Shut up! I'm not lying! just because Zoro and Sanji couldn't visit me doesn't mean I'm lonely. And why the hell are you not visiting me more often again?!" Luffy bombarded, his voice straining Law's ears.

"Quit whining! I told you I'm a doctor! _tch,_ I don't even have time for myself," Law retorted, as loud as his voice could keep up to the other.

Seriously, why the hell can't he just leave this man alone? he's nineteen, _for fuck's sake―_ already grown enough to take care of himself.

And yet, as if it was something worth it to lurk on, Law had found himself in another crisis. Not for the people who once stood on him for, or for himself, but for Luffy.

He couldn't understand. Oh, _fuck it._

"If you are not feeling anything painful then I'm going home," Law stood up, the stool creating an annoying screeching sound as it moved away from its idle place. 

Law had to go home or else he'll combust. Out of nowhere. if these thoughts were to continue, warning signals buzzing inside his head as if totally instinctive―a cup of coffee may be the thing.

Was it because he did not have enough usual intake of caffeine as much as the other days, or was it just because of this person? Law knew Luffy wasn't feeling so bad.

In fact, his data condition tells how well he's been doing and how controlled his symptoms are rather than being neglected. Luffy was the one who said himself, not turning away for being such a bad liar just speaks to itself. He need not worry, and he could go home―away from him for the next provided hours.

But Luffy grasped his swollen wrist, a weak grip that girdled over him. And when he turned around, ready for another impulsive breakdown―what met the doctor's eyes was,

_blood._ more blood.

" _Stay, Law_. I'm.. not really feeling well."

It was a natural reaction to gasp and get taken aback by what Luffy had suddenly muttered. He was doing fine earlier―he was even laughing, and whining, talking, and being undeniably optimistic.

It was normal for an average person to jump in surprise, widening their pupils and fumble in a panic―in which Law did, the only difference was that he's a doctor.

He's a doctor, _damn it_ ―fumbling like that was totally unprofessional.

It took Law a minute before gaining his tipped equilibrium, he ran closer towards the raven-haired whose blood is currently gushing out of his nose like a waterfall, dripping a few down to his lips that were closed―a denial of taste, until it would reach the white fabricated blankets that could warm him up at night.

He's stained. He's bleeding too much. One could identify whether needed immediate treatment and that's the only thing Law had thought of―push the button for assistance.

If it was a normal nosebleed then Law needs no assistance to call, as the other health workers who had the same struggle with him treats the time as of the essence.

"Did you hurt yourself earlier when I'm gone?" Law questioned, a few more follow-ups as he assisted Luffy to stop the bleeding. 

Luffy only shook his head as a no, following whatever Law has been instructing him to cooperate. Law's actions, in the most honest way he could admit―scared him. But on the other side of the circle, Luffy sure gets assured when someone's assisting him during times when he only had himself.

Blood is _still_ scaring him, after all.

Law had tried to keep the conversation as it is to make Luffy stay conscious. too much blood loss could render someone's consciousness to slip, that's totally inevitable.

But during the treatment, he wanted Luffy to stick with him as long as he could prior to the nurses' assistance. Just a few more, and he'd let him rest.

Then he'd stay for a bit more longer, instead of going home.

* * *

It was no denying that it was the most dreadful two hours of Law's life. It was the same feeling he had to when he would be in the middle of a surgery, or when he waited for his beloved patient to overcome and gain consciousness.

The same with his current situation, obviously akin to anxiety as his legs continued to bounce in an uncontrollable manner, even if Law never really wanted it to happen.

His intention to go home at eight o'clock became ten. He had to stay there, even when his shift was over, because who knows what Luffy would do when sees him out of his sight? 

Law still had no idea where to start describing Luffy's attachment to him―if he was just looking for a accompany to compensate for the absence of his friends, or he's just fond of him that he had no intention to let him go home early. The second option seems irrational.

That is merely an allusion, although not exactly 100% possible, Law thought that the male just wanted an allay to the loneliness he felt when being left alone. Law could understand but it was too shallow―seems like a pretext, Luffy was too vague for him to fully read.

Nonetheless, He doesn't want to spend time thinking about it too much.

Law had resorted to at least taking a quick power nap in case Luffy's consciousness would take a longer time to attain once again. He never minded staying until dawn as his shift would start in the afternoon, he still had time to prepare for another round of work.

But staying there is hard work, just by staying still. Law was accustomed to sleeping on to stools during work breaks he's been fond of until he would wake up with a somehow intense back pain he couldn't bear to undergo when he's checking with patients.

Well, whatever.

Law isn't the type of person to drift easily to dreamland and indulge himself into a deep slumber. So all the time spent, he had his eyes closed, getting numbed for forcing himself to sleep for so long, and yet nothing fully cooperated to the way he wanted things to flow through.

His body has been tired, too strained to even move a muscle, and yet his consciousness refused to douse.

"Torao?"

It resonated through Law's ears. As if the sole signal that could awaken each of every awareness he had even during a deep slumber where no one could attempt for him to wake.

He shot his eyes open, looking upwards to see Luffy's eyes fluttered open as well, a small smile on his face after the realization of law staying late for him.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Law asked, rubbing his eyes to see the latter more vivid.

Luffy's lips seem more livid, but the optimism he had seems to never be stagnant as he heaved another dry chuckle after taking a quick glance at the clock.

"I didn't know that you stayed that long," Luffy pointed out, a grin still on his face upon the thought, and Law wasn't just liking to get shoved by the truth.

"Obviously because you were asleep," Law remarked. "By the way, were you eating the food they gave you?"

Law was back to checking on him again. In case he missed something vital, or if Luffy wasn't actually taking care of himself well that consequences pass by often.

He had no idea what Luffy is up to when he's during on his shift, not being able to fully monitor him unless he shows symptoms that needed attention.

No resistance at all, Luffy made the same look he once commented on once again.

"You liar. Don't expect to get out of here soon if you continue to neglect yourself." Law sighed, recalling the times when Luffy would often whine on getting home as soon as he could.

"It tastes awful! but in exchange then.." Luffy placed his fingers down his chin in a thinking gesture, his face getting a little flushed after all the thinking he couldn't take as law just observed. "Treat me to dinner again!"

Law was taken aback. If he would have to deal with this man's inhuman appetite once again, all the salaries he spent years on saving would be robbed just for a second.

_No. Just no-_

"Okay then." 

Luffy rejoiced, and Law suffered defeat. _W_ _hy the hell did he say okay?_


	6. battle of denials

What could be much more providential than staying inside your decent apartment and isolate yourself from all the stress in the mean time?

Law's break has finally started—an ample amount of three days, free from all the work and the stress of having to deal with patients.

He could still have enough chances to resign in case he changes his mind. Surely, he contemplates even more often at times when he felt like he could no longer take the hassle, or when his fire of passion nearly gets poured with the cold waters of incentives until he would get completely convinced to change to a new profession. That was supposed to be the case.

But when he would finally get close to reaching the knob and getting outside of the doors—he couldn't, and he found himself saving patients even during days when it's against his will as a selfish request.

He was close to a burnout, which didn't practically happen—as he found himself sauntering through the hospital hallways once again.

He thought he was still there, and there's no giving up yet.

The morning lights that brought the rays of sunshine pamper Law's visage made his eyes flutter open. Finally, a slumber with at least a mere decency—he wondered how to exactly spend his three days off at work in moderation. He could do frugal things, like spending the day as usual or get his ass pulled by his friends' obscure plans.

He could envisage it as well, how his systematical plans to get rid of all the distress he knew he couldn't get rid of gets into a dilemma. That's inevitable, he thought as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Staring at himself in the reflection of the mirror, face soaked after a warm wash—he did his normal routine until he would like, like the usual.

Now then, what should he do?

Getting through a whole lot of reading books seems interesting, a cup of coffee on the table as he felt the breeze lingering on the balcony seems ideal. It has been a habit to apply for medicine even during off work and getting accustomed to drinking coffee couldn't be shrugged off.

A few more serene hours is fine, as his dark eyes wandered around each page of rare diseases—nothing could be much more intriguing than knowing how to diagnose and cure them.

Law had no interest in spending his day offs at bars and put himself into parties and crowded areas. A few cups of alcohol would be fine—but not now, when he seemed to be getting attracted by the effects of a rare disease he never encountered treating of until he felt a slight vibration on the table caused by the loud ringing of his phone.

A call. He felt reluctant to reach but was getting annoyed by the ringtone of his phone whose melody is the loudest Law had ever heard before regretting it otherwise.

Reading the caller whose name plastered as Shachi—Law could only facepalm in annoyance.

_ Too early! _

Nonetheless, he prepared his ears after pressing the answer button and then pressing the phone close to his ear, its artificial warmth enveloping the wholeness of his ear as he waited to hear the voice from the other line.

"Oi, Law! What's up?" Shachi greeted, a hint of cheeriness on his voice that made Law roll his eyes.

"As much as I could remember, that's not how you address someone whose authority is higher than you," Law remarked, his voice low as an indication of reluctance before he was responded by a loud guffaw he expected to hear at 10 am.

"Don't be too strict! you better come with us later!"

Law could only furrow his brows in confusion. As much as his mind could recall, he did not promise nor allow himself to hang out with them during days when he could have spent more time and relax by himself.

He had no intention to do so, and not even knowing what his colleagues are up to this time—the more reason why he's been prepared to say no. He wanted more time. At least, saying no doesn't cost too much effort to utter.

"Come exactly where?" Law followed, asking for more details without really intending to go along with their plans.

It could be going through such extravagant places such as amusement parks, partying with girls he was never so fond of, or drink until dawn before they'd get eventually wasted to the point where hangovers couldn't be mitigated.

Then again, he wondered where all the strength and optimism came from that they had the energy to execute such flamboyant activities after a long period of shifts.

"To the bar, of course! we're gonna drink lots and lots of alcohol! and at least mingle with some girls and—"

Law couldn't afford to hear the same reasons when he shouldn't have asked for them. It was too obvious and too opposite from what he's been wanting to do ever since the long dreadful days of work—he would prefer rummaging over books rather than getting himself wasted and nauseous to death.

"I have no interest in going along with you," Law declined, more like a badger to remind himself that he needs to stay home and get all the energy he needed rather than waste the remaining on things that weren't particularly important.

He could hear Shachi's wail from the other line, a sound of disappointment and a few following voices of disapproval probably coming from Penguin and Bepo.

No matter how much they had to appeal to him, what's settled could no longer be changed—Law really didn't have any energy left to walk even towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're not up for a drink? I bet you've been itching to have some," Shachi's alluring voice dominated as if trying to constantly break all of Law's tall barricades.

And he did, as Law did contemplate for a while—a few more gulps of alcohol isn't too bad in the meantime.

Shachi and Penguin knew what's been going on inside Law's mind, albeit not particularly open about it as the doctor's hostile fangs would bury down their skins and scare them to death.

It wasn't too pleasing to think off and experience, but they knew. How law's eyes would waver around during times when he had to open the door of a certain room when shifts were over and leave the said place with a puzzled look in exchange for his neutral expression or unintended anger over something that shouldn't be agitated about.

A drink isn't that bad, and now Law just had to close his book as he fell into deep silence.

Law heaved a loud sigh, things not really planning to what he wanted much early than what he had anticipated—he could only mutter a "fine" as he ended the call before he would even hear even the slightest noise of celebration.

* * *

Drinking in broad daylight isn't even recommended, but Law found himself sitting in one of the wooden tables of the tavern, a few bottles of alcohol in variety and a few go-to foods to accompany the drinks.

Shachi and Penguin were high after a few minutes of constant drinking (and trying to compete who stays until the end when they were already wasted). Law had expected it to be much more tranquil.

He was wrong for at least getting his hopes up. Law's dark eyes scanned the whole wooden area, a much more historical architecture compared to the modern times, and Law thought the area wasn't nearly as bad as he expected it to be.

He's been to the place before but it was a long time ago for him to remember how it actually looks like until now.

"So.. Law, how about you tell us about the patient you visit every time when your shift is over?" Penguin slurred, with an irksome voice that opted for Law's blood to boil in unintended aggravation.

He had no time to think about Luffy especially during times when he is out of work. For once, he wanted to not actually think about him—he wanted to,  _ at least once, _ to think about something else rather than the same person every night and day.

But now that he thinks of it (and that penguin had commenced the start of a topic revolving around his relationship with him), he's been trying to look for ways to avoid constant contemplation rather than sparing himself a time for treats.

All this time, he was just denying.

The idea made his mind adrift, reaching for another glass and shot the alcohol straight to his mouth. The burning sensation was too strong, exude of a prominent odor of alcohol lingering in the insides of his mouth as he heaved a sigh.

Luffy, huh?

"Luffy-ya? he's well. He just wanted me to visit him every time my shift is over and I can't really say no," Law explained, a tight grip at the fragile glass he's been holding on to knowing that what he's saying was only for an excuse, but was partly the truth.

"He'll whine and I can't bear to hear it every time. That's all there is to it."

Law managed to avert his gaze at the three of them who looked at him in fear as if he was some sort of beast ready to devour them if they utter a single word that would offend him.

There's no need for such, as Law already knew that his excuse couldn't be bought just like how he can't buy it himself. Just a bunch of deviousness coming from a doctor like him.

"That obviously isn't the case but okay," Bepo said after the long silence.

"Yeah. but you're getting good at lying, doctor!" Shachi commended, by which he shouldn't have bothered to, as he was greeted by a smack in the head by no other than a furious Law.

"So, how's his condition? He's getting stable right?"

About that, Law couldn't really declare it as something stable. He would pass by st nights and ask him if he was fine—he would often say the truth, and times when he would flaunt a lie that obviously implies to the other hand that he had another bleeding.

He couldn't really drop by every time as other doctors would come to check on him in case he's occupied with another case, and Law still had no idea about Luffy's perspective on his situation.

"I guess he is. He'll be fine as long as he stays there," Law wrapped up, insisting on another glass after all the thinking that brought him to madness. Hemophilia isn't too strange, as a lot of studies and research have instigated and treatments have been improving from time to time.

Law deduced that Luffy would get a higher probability to live as long as he receives proper treatment and care. In which, he actually managed to fill in—there's no need for Law to think about anything related to him especially during off work.

However, when his mind would finally trail off to something else and distract himself from the topics of his colleague, a certain lad caught his attention.

Green-haired, tall, and with a scar on his left eye—gaze drawn upon him, and he couldn't help but wonder.

Who is that guy?


	7. welcome back

"As I said, you need to sign the paperwork before you would—" Shachi attempted to debate once again but was halted by Law to continue even further.

His break was finally over and now he had to suffer from another long, unbelievably slow, and agonizing shift. Law was in a good mood for another work early in the morning when he bought his cup of coffee from the coffee shop that opened just around his place.

It was only until he took a step of the hospital that he got suddenly bombarded with the myriad number of paper works and patients to take care of. The number of patients had dramatically elevated, and now he needed to check another patient before he'd check on Luffy.

"As I said, that can wait. It isn't urgent, didn't they say? now calm your ass down and help me get this finished." Law sighed in distress, an obvious look of agitation plastered on his face as they sauntered through the hallways, a clipboard that contains the patient's current information in their hands.

Shachi could only sigh in defeat, the third time for today, as they made their way inside the patient's room and check their condition. And for the last one, they then made their way towards a familiar room—Luffy's.

Law felt like its been ages ever since he got inside of his room. He did manage to not think about him for a mere two days before going back to zero once again, and now he had no choice but to meet him in a professional matter.

Knocking on the door, Law initiated on twisting the knob and pushing the door to make it open. He expected the room to be loud because of Luffy's noises, only to find out that the younger has been sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Great. Now he had to wake him up to ask questions.

" _ Ehh _ , I didn't know that Luffy kid you've been getting affiliated to looks this cute~" Shachi slurred beside him, earning a fierce glare from the doctor that made the latter purse his mouth shut as fast he could.

"I am, in any way, not affiliated to him, Shachi. Just  _ what the fuck _ are you talking about?" Law hissed, a grumble followed as he checked up Luffy's datasheet.

Throughout the three days of absence, Luffy's health condition has been altering from day to day and was never really consistent, thus he can't say it's fully stabilized.

He sighed once again, looking up to Shachi before opening his mouth so as to speak.

"They started the therapy, right?" Law inquired, pertaining to the patient as Shachi nodded.

Law had to jot down notes at the paper and exchanged a few discussions about Luffy's condition. Only until then that they heard a grunt, a change of position from Luffy's bed before the raven-haired opened his eyes upon the distraction, squinting to adjust from the light of the hospital room before tilting his head to look at the two shadow figures that loomed over him.

Law, being immersed in his shared conversation with Shachi, jumped in surprise when the younger has suddenly started moving as if he wasn't supposed to move that it brought a surprise to his face for a moment.

"Oh.. Torao?" Luffy called, a small smile plastered on his face after the realization that it was law who is indeed standing in front of him. Eyes were less squinted this time, orbs intrinsically staring at him as he awaited for Law to say something.

And this isn't even what Law had expected. He thought he had to struggle on waking him up but their voices seemed to distract his deep slumber. And the way Luffy looked at him—what do those eyes mean?

After Law's experience of checking him as far as he could make him believe that there is nothing wrong with sharing an unbearable amount of closure, something that a doctor and a patient can't even bother sharing, yet Luffy persists.

He acts as if he knew him, understood him without even knowing details about his personal background, and he shares gestures that Law couldn't even have the time to fathom.

_ Don't falter. _

The doctor could only respond with the silence that made Luffy lose his smile, noticing the cold treatment.

Shachi noticed, unfortunately, as he trudged his elbow and muttered a  _ "What are you doing? Respond!" _ and giving an _ I-can't-believe-this-guy look. _

Law almost bickered back before he opted not to, throwing a glare at the other as compensation and insist to continue right when they are out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Law turned back to his patient, followed by his _ 'ehem' _ as an excuse for their childish behavior in front of him.

Luffy's warm smile then returns again, much more drowsy this time as he heavily blinked a few times. "..tired. But I'm alright, I'm not feeling anything."

Law nodded in understanding, feeling quite guilty for disturbing the younger's deep slumber. They are done for the day, checking patients before getting back to more paperwork.

The tattooed gestured Shachi to excuse themselves and ask Luffy to get more rest. Just when Law expected that it'd be easy enough to get away and not urge Luffy to say something the opposite, he was stopped by his tracks when he felt a tight grip from his left wrist, restricting him from getting anywhere.

"You're going already?" Luffy questioned, his voice getting more soft unlike his natural tone of voice.

Law sighed before turning towards Luffy, slowly removing the grip from his wrist before Shachi could even notice the odd skinship and tease him the moment they leave the room.

"I have to, I'm still currently at work," Law explained as briefly as he could for Luffy to understand.

"Then.." Luffy paused, exerting effort to place a wide grin on his face. "Come meet me later when you're done, 'kay?"

Shit.

What the hell was  _ that _ just now? he just saw a glimpse of Luffy's same grins that he throws off every time he opens the door to his room, and now it feels quite different that it brought a stir on his emotion.

Something sincere, genuine, that he was grateful for coming back after the said absence—he was  _ expecting _ him to come, he was  _ certain _ that he would.

It screams all the possible implications.

And Law, fumbling over like a child, quickly got rid of his left wrist after feeling a slight flush on his cheeks, knowing that it wasn't the right time to feel such before the younger would notice. A nod out of panic, he made his way towards the door after mumbling a take care.

Well. That wasn't really pleasant.

"Law." He certainly knew Shachi called him, not once but for so many times already, yet he still couldn't divert his focus out of the way Luffy looks at him as if he's been waiting for years.

His feet seem to continue moving forward, but his focus was somewhere away from the box. 

"Listen, Law. I know you like him and all but he seems too sweet for you! you better quit thinking about it—" Shachi was halted, again, by a bursting Kaw who's panicking out of flustering. 

"You and your blabbers again! I'm not interested," he strongly denied, albeit the flush on his cheeks says otherwise. 

The redhead only rolled his eyes before laughing, laughs reverberating through the hallway as he continued to tease the doctor who's nowhere near liking it.

Law was known for being such a cold jerk, his heart being more iron than normal, and now Shachi finally found a way how to stir him so easily like that—he seems to be more attached to that patient that even his barricade is slowly crumbling down. 

_ Bingo.  _

Shachi did not choose to continue his teasing to spare the doctor some time to enjoy his leisure. But then, the redhead was already formulating all the plans he had to get law onto submission—one that Law will surely not like. 

* * *

Looking from left to right, Law's calloused hand rested on top of the algid doorknob as he waited for the people to clear up from the hallway before he would enter.

Bringing Shachi along was never, and will never be—a good idea to proceed the next time he checks on him. The others have been giving him a good beating ever since Shachi brewed another controversy that he likes Luffy. 

What a stupid idea. 

Now that he's been assured that none of his friends or anyone that recognizes him is around the area, Law carefully twisted the knob and pushed the door slightly open, entering before closing the door.

He did knock and received a come in as a response, and now Luffy is sitting from his bed and munching something with a huge smile on his face. 

"Torao! is your shift done?" Luffy asked, stopping from ingesting the meat bun from his hands as he turned his way to the other, who just happened to sit at the vacant seat and then shaking his head. 

"No, It's just a break. I decided to check on you," Law paused, raising a brow to avoid misconception. "Because I know you will whine when I won't." 

The younger only laughed as a response, one that sounded pretty much genuine and in amusement, although he never really know what's so funny about. Was he making a fool out of himself when he didn't say anything wrong?

"..I'm sorry! I just thought that you already knew me well when we just met weeks ago," the ebony-haired excuse, laughs abating until it was never heard. 

Law only raised his brow in confusion, the response totally unexpected to be even heard. The answer even made him contemplate his answer, before shrugging upon knowing that he never really had enough information to his background to claim that he knew him this much.

Just basic information, data about his health condition, and nothing else beyond that—not to mention that he knew nothing about the reason why he hated hospitals, or why he never got himself checked until he met him. 

There's still too much that he doesn't know to claim that he understood him. 

Law did not respond to that, and the conversation eventually subsided. Silence took over, looming over them but was never considered as awkward.

Law liked it that way, he was never obliged to frequently open a conversation to the point where it just gradually gets uncomfortable. Luffy on the other hand continued eating on his meat buns, before making a surprised noise that made Law glance at him. 

He saw him reach something on a paper bag that was placed on the table, before finally taking another paper bag and handed it to him.

"Take it! I asked Sanji to cook some for you in case he'd come to visit me today so there it is!" Luffy clapped his hands in fulfillment, continuously thanking Sanji and showered him praises such as how Sanji is the best cook he'd ever have.

The doctor did not bother listening to his follow-ups. A shocked expression wore on his face upon the sudden present. He never received anything like this from his patients before, just gratitude for saving someone's life, and was never to extent of giving gifts.

Somehow grateful from the sudden present, he carefully opened the plastic bag before the gaiety suddenly vanished. 

"I don't like bread!" 

Law seethes, voice a little bit higher as he stared at Luffy. The latter only stopped from his celebration, a frown slowly creeping on his face as he awkwardly smiled to shrug it out. "Is that so..? I'm sorry, I didn't know—" 

_ Oh shit.  _ He did not mean to yell at him. 


	8. surge of emotions

Law couldn't really think straight after that.

Comforting the stunned male for a minute, he struggled to find the right words to describe his sudden snap, probably abashing the younger too much that he's been shrugging him off with an awkward  _ "its fine," _ and waved both of his hands to deny.

The doctor thought he needed to sort out his emotions quite a bit, excused himself with a reason that he needed to go back to work when there's still ten minutes left.

He needed to get out of there, in case he'd say something wrong again and terrify him further.

Looking at the paper bag that was actually held on his left hand, it would be too inconsiderate to return the gift when Luffy tussled to urge that Sanji-guy to bake it for him.

Law was overall flustered, blushes of embarrassment creeping over his scowling face as he traipsed through the familiar hallways.

He should at least get back to the office right now, and might as well give the food to Shachi and the others.

Unlocking the door, three pairs of eyes graved over him and then to the paper bag on his eyes, stars almost shining in their faces as they drooled over in delight.

Law scrunched his nose, bothered. It seems like staying in for the next ten minutes with the trio is worst than staying with Luffy.

" _ Oh ho, _ look who we got here," Shachi smirked, reaching out to the paper bag and Law didn't have the energy to spar.

The three of them crowded over to Shachi to see what's inside, looking up after a peek with a confused look all over their faces, asking for an immediate response as Law just sighed.

"Luffy gave that to me," Law replied, huffing as he flopped down the vacant seat beside Bepo and closed his eyes for at least a minute.

The three of them didn't understand, exchanging looks towards each other before vile accusations scintillated in their minds like a lighted bulb. 

" _ Hmm, _ I guess someone really did visit his  _ beloved _ Luffy today again," Penguin opined, although there was something mixed on his voice that made Law flutter his eyes open, his friends asking for another vex.

" _ Oh god _ , spare me. How many times do I have to explain to you that there's nothing fucking going on," Law seethes, massaging his temples as the emotions started surging in.

Law wasn't particularly this impulsive before, only in rare occasions where such couldn't be handled with mere suppression. Maybe it was because of the other three's ceaseless teasing, or because of the bread that Luffy gave—he couldn't really blame the poor boy for not knowing his preferences.

"Then what's there to visit? You only take a nap in every corner of the hospital you think is comfortable during breaks," Bepo uttered, taking a piece of meat bun without asking for Law's permission, not bothered by it otherwise. "You don't waste time,  _ unless.. _ "

The three of them had such smug smirks on their faces that it provoked Law's aggravation. He wanted to strangle them so bad at this point.

"Not a bad taste, Law," Shachi inserted, pointing the bitten meat bun towards his direction before swallowing the food he's been chewing. "Luffy is as cute as hell. He doesn't suit you though."

Law only shot him a glare, although there's no reason to get so stirred up about it. Surely he found Luffy cute, just never admits—maybe he thought the angelic bells were instead chimes of danger that he needed to stay away from. And now that Shachi has been opening a certain topic, Law never realized he wasn't really paying attention to Luffy's appearance.

Now that he recalls, Luffy was actually just average-looking. He was decent, for sure, but certain features of his visage brought a different impression towards his personality. Slightly tanned skin, a raven-colored hair that spikes all over the place, and that stitch underneath his left eye.

When did he get that scar?

"I should pay a visit too! Hey Law, maybe you could bring us—"

Oh, hell no.

Law already regretted his life decisions when he brought Shachi along with him to check on him during work. Either professional intention or just plain stupidity, none of the two works, either way, the moment Shachi decided to pry more over their relationship and spread rumors about him being fond of the other. He was too lax.

He never, and  _ will never, _ want his friends to find out once again.

The doctor only shot them another glare, squeezing the sparse strength left inside his being. He's already flimsy, obviously not a piece of good news especially now that he's on a long shift, just by all the incidents that happened after his peaceful three days off at work.

"Why did he give you bread though," Penguin questioned, curious about the sudden revelation before snapping his fingers after ascertaining something. " _ Ah! _ Is that why you came over the place with a grump look on your face?"

The trio laughed upon the comment, seemingly taking glances at Law, and immediately agreed to the black-haired statement.

"No, wait—I bet you snapped at him, Law!" Shachi frowns, heaving a dramatic sound of disappointment as he acted like he was about to faint. 

Bepo only shook his head in disapproval. "Poor boy. You probably scared the shit out of him, Law. That's a  _ no-no _ ."

"Hell yeah, I did. Now shut the fuck up and stop reminding me," Law kvetched, his wrist covering a portion of his eyes as he leaned his back more on the seat.

He no longer gave a care about the other's disappointment and unpleasant disapprovals.

"Okay, that shit's serious now, young man. You better apologize or else—" Penguin shakes his head, envisioning the future scenarios on his mind. "That is not pleasant, Law. If you want to win him then you better stop scaring people out."

Heck, Law isn't even obliged to have that impression coming from the younger himself. He had received a couple of  _ not-so-pleasant _ impressions saying how he's such an untrusted doctor, given on his tattoos especially on his fingers that wrote the word  _ 'death'  _ when his intention was to save the lives of people.

He could no longer count the number of children who cried just because he was standing still or the amount of disgusted and icky stares that dug over his soul.

They were a bugbear but none of these should bother him now, not after all these years of hearing the same impression over and over again.

So why  _ now? _ Why does he have the need to apologize, now that it's Luffy?

Law heaved a sigh. Sitting up properly before eyeing the three, received a gulp at the sudden stare that dug on them. "I did not mean to snap at him."

Law only received a few groans and grunts as a reply, each with different reactions but screamed the same idea—disappointment.

"Oh come on! You snapped at him for what, bread?" Shachi facepalms. "It would have been okay if it's on the three of us but that's Luffy, Law. We know how scary you are and that man is.. frail." The redhead continued, the remaining two nodding their heads in agreement.

Now the amount of rue Law had felt only elevated, sighing as the thought of Luffy's frayed expression repeated on his mind like a film strip. 

"For the first time, you had a point. I guess you're not that dumb after all," Law responded, a low voice this time as he leaned his head on his arm that was stood on his leg as support. 

Shachi was provoked, easy enough. "Excuse me?! I'm trying to help and  _ youhfhdjshmp— _ " 

Penguin eventually covered the redhead's mouth before he could continue over, glancing over at Law who appeared as if almost drowning on a deep slumber given by how heavy his eyelids have gotten.

It didn't take long for Bepo and Shachi to notice, and the latter later then took off his hand as they embraced the silence. The three deduced that Law was extra looking dire today, and there's no need for them to continuously pry for the sake of their safety.

So be it, they stood up and patted the doctor's shoulders. Bepo slightly pushed the tattooed to lean more towards the couch to help him gain the best sleep position to offer, and Law only muttered a small thanks.

"We'll call you when break's over," Penguin informed, each slowly leaving the room one by one. "You owe us one, Law!"

Law couldn't help but chuckle dryly as a reply, wondering what kind of thing does he have to pay over something that shouldn't be indebted.

A quick nap is the only thing he needs. 

* * *

Making his way as fast as lighting to bolt towards his apartment, Law insisted to push one last effort to make it back to his territory as fast as he could manage. His body has been itching to get some sleep, and his head was pounding hard than usual.

Throughout the whole shift he recently had, he couldn't focus and got scolded for quite a few times by a few of his seniors.

Law wanted to forget everything that had occurred on just a single shift. Pressing a few buttons and unlocking the door, Law pushed open and went inside his apartment. 

The only thing that intrigued his attention was that the lights were already on when it shouldn't be unless everyone has sneaked inside his apartment.

Gulping, Law took cautious steps as he wandered around the space, eyes scanning to spot even the slightest change of detail inside the familiar interior. 

He took a step further towards his territory, eyes wavering before a certain figure that was currently on the kitchen island brought his attention. "Who's there?" 

Law widened his eyes when the figure started to get recognized. The doctor exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding when a familiar person greets his eyes. Getting worried for nothing, Law was getting more frustrated.

"Cora-san! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you—" Law paused, eyes furrowed as he scanned the male further. "Are you cooking?  _ Oh no, _ you'll set the kitchen on—"

"—fire."

The time when Law was about to say the word came the sudden magic, an overwhelming tangerine-colored flame rekindling at the side of Corazon who was screaming in panic, looking around to look for something that could alleviate the flame.

"Damn it, at least give me some time to rest," Law hissed under his breath, throwing out a few more profanities as he took the fire extinguisher and immediately sprayed throughout the area until it subsided.

Law heaved a sigh of relief, looking towards the other who was looking away, preparing his ears from Law's upcoming nag.

"Cora-san," Law called, voice low and packed with authority despite the age gap. "I'm glad you're back and all but please don't step inside my kitchen again."

Corazon pouted, fazed by his sudden change of demeanor before understanding would hit him as he stood on the side of the island, obviously making more space for Law to take a look at his started cooking. "I'll take over here, you can go sit over there and wait."

Law heaved another sigh as the throb on his head continued to intensify, closing his eyes tight for a second and opened it to gain poise. He did not want to mess up the cooking after all.

Corazon observed how Law slid off his black trench coat away and exposed his black, long sleeve turtle neck. He was all black today, the same for the expression that sat on his face way too long.

"Too tired to even nag?" Corazon questioned, receiving a cold shrug from Law. "I'm not that tired. Just.. go there and sit so we can talk properly."

Corazon only plastered a small smile as he followed the male's instructions. As much as he wanted to offer a hand, Law would eventually swat it away before he could even bother on reaching.

The older noticed the fatigue the man has been bearing lately, and he felt just as guilty to even sit there and let the man do the work.

A few minutes passed and Corazon heard a loud call from Law, saying that the meal is ready. Corazon stood up from the loveseat and went to take a seat in front of the younger, eyes scanning the food.

"As expected from my son! The food is so appetizing!" Corazon showered him with accolades, which Law gladly accepted but did not bother.

"Suit yourself." 

Corazon grinned before thanking the food, taking a hold of his chopsticks and taking whatever caught his eye, and placed it on his plate. Law had helped himself either, taking a few dishes on to his plate as he starts eating the food he continued to cook.

"You look extremely stressed today, Law. Something happened at the hospital?" Corazon questioned, glancing up at the other for a second before he was focused on eating.

Law only responded with a first silence. There's too much for him to tell that he doesn't even know where to start. "A lot happened. It'll take me a whole day to finish telling you about it."

Corazon hummed in reply, a thought from Shachi's word earlier when he arrived at the hospital suddenly rang bells inside his mind. 

He waited for a few minutes to pass by on the hanging clock and occasionally glance up to Law in case he already had any suspicion.

He noticed Law take a hold of his glass and drink some water to wash away the food down to his stomach, figuring that it was the right time to ask the question.

"So.. mind telling me about this  _ Luffy _ person?"

Law choked on his water upon the mention of Luffy's name, and Corazon knew he touched such an interesting topic. 


	9. restart

Desperate, Law immediately chugged on his glass of water to remove the sudden lump on his throat, a glare shooting over the curious older who only chortled upon his response.

"What? I guess I hit you on the spot, huh?" The blonde male jested, chortles not dying down until Law would urge him to do so.

Law wasn't having fun, not even a meager, upon the mention of the name. And he was not supposed to overly react either, but a part of him hearing Luffy's name from the mouths of everyone he knew made an eccentric tug on his heart that he couldn't even bother shrugging.

Figures.

"Not funny, Cora-san," Law seethes, the extreme burst of aggravation he's been hitting today could no longer be gainsaid.

And Corazon noticed. A shriek heard from his trembling figure as he pursed his lips into a thin line in a joking manner that Law knew he was acting out. Annoyed, Law could only heave a sigh in defeat, no energy left to even nag.

"Come on, Law! It's been a while since I've seen you interested in someone. Can't your father at least know what's going on in your love life?" The blonde slurred, an abrasive voice dangled on his sentence.

"No. And  _ no shit, _ I am not in love or anything. Just what the fuck is going on inside your minds?!"

"Language, young man. Language."

Law struggled to resist another distressing sigh, for so many times that he could no longer count as he longed for sleep. A long sleep, if only he isn't that insomniac—things would have skyrocketed better if an eight-hour sleep is facile to obtain.

"Alright, not love as you say. But can't you tell me about him? Shachi seems so excited telling me about your relation to him after all," Corazon grinned, descending down his utensils until it made a feeble noise when in contact with the glass plate.

Law swore he was ready to burst out of his apartment and squeeze one last amount of energy to strangling Shachi to death. 

"Shachi that bastard," Law murmured as he hissed, curling his hand into a fist before throwing out profanities he could think of to release the undeniable agitation.

Focusing back on the blonde older once again, Law found more reason to pull the blonde towards the door and asked him to visit for another time, one where he would never hear that someone's name coming from Corazon's mouth ever again.

god, not Luffy. Even that someone's name is enough to make his sanity a huge mess without any particular reason.

"Luffy is my patient. That's it. nothing more, nothing less," Law answered the question, filtering out details as far as he could remember.

Taking another frustrating bite of the steak he cooked, Law's mind came trailing towards the mentioned male even inside his apartment. Wherever he goes, and whatever the time it is to even mind thinking—Law found himself listening to the younger's whining chimes that continued to whirl inside his head.

"I knew that already," Corazon sighed, disappointment washed all over his face. "What I mean to tell you is that.. Do you have anything to say about him that you just can't admit to saying even to yourself?"

Law paused for a while, realizations came hitting him like a thunderous meteor. All this time he was prone to useless, constant denials where he continued to convince his caitiff mind to admit that he was never bothered upon the younger's presence.

Law hesitated for a long minute, silence enclosing the cramped space as his thoughts desperately recalled for all the impressions he had for the lad. Corazon is trusted, he knew that much—but the hesitation that overpowered his voice to get so belittled made him cradling in hesitance.

Nonetheless, all of those were just sheer thoughts.

"Luffy had the  _ same _ eyes as me," the doctor uttered, the sound heard barely as a whisper that Corazon managed to get a grasp of.

And this almost made Corazon's gaiety to evanesce without a trance. Out of all descriptions he'd heard from Law for the past few years after his loss, the topic was never brought up to the surface—not from Law's tongue itself, as it sends acrid memories crashing over like turbulent waves from his wailing ocean.

Corazon listened further.

"One where a person had the look of longing." 

Law's voice was wimpish, turning into small murmurs where Corazon would encounter during Law's rare vulnerabilities.

"I guess he must have been through a lot, just trying to act strong and stuffs I couldn't practically relate to," Law sighed, taking a hold of his fork and a bite of his steak to ease the tension of opening up to his trusted father.

"I guess so. You want to save him?" Corazon questioned, earning a confused look from Law.

"Of course I do. Did you forget that I'm a doctor?"

"Even at the stake of your life?"

" _ Huh? _ What the hell." 

Corazon only chuckled as a response, finding Law's reaction to being quite amusing. All of Law's situation right now is intriguing enough for him, as much as how Law hated every inch of the situation he's currently in—Corazon couldn't help but feel proud upon Law's deepest interaction with someone as of the moment, after all those years of severing ties.

"But I'm confused, Cora-san," Law informed, brows creased upon the thought as the blonde hummed patiently in response.

"He wants me to visit him when I'm on breaks or when my shift is over after I forced him to get admitted," Law paused, chugging a glass of water before proceeding. "He had his friends to visit him and all. We're not even related or anything."

Corazon did not even notice the grin he had on his face that nearly got his skin get ripped off at the sudden stretch. Not only Law but also Luffy—Law's attention span to entwining relationships has been in constant modicum that he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Can't see it yet?"

Law raised his brow, confused. "See what, exactly?"

"His desire to get to know you better, stupid."

Law's brows continued to crease, confusion elevating in so many levels he couldn't bear. He could spend the whole night figuring a dozen of medical facts and he thought it was already enough to understand relationship complications when he was nowhere near the finish line.

"He's interested to get to know— _ what? _ " 

Corazon shook his head in disbelief, acting like he's been raising an entirely confused child.

"To get to know you better! I bet you're just trying to deny and not pay attention," a sly smirk made its way towards the blonde, earning a groan from the younger.

"It's not worth to invest my time!" 

"Then why think about him all the time, huh?"

Law's jaw dropped in disbelief, energy slipping away from the gap of his five fingers. 

"Oh my god, Cora-san. I—"

A cackle made its way to resonate throughout the whole apartment once again, teasing Law as Corazon's listed favorite hobby. After a year-long of ceaseless determination to pass through Law's impregnable barricades, a man named Luffy was the only way to pass through the gate of Law's heart.

"Talk to him and start again," Corazon suggested, probably his first decent advice after a round minute of talking. "I know you want to get to know him better."

Law only stared at the older, a wash of assurance over him coming from someone who's as goofy and clumsy as the older, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"And no, fuck professionalism. Approach him not as a doctor but as a stranger who just wants to be friends with him. Got that?"

Easier said than done. Law couldn't resist throwing a genuine laugh as he tried his hardest to drill the decent advice inside his mind. 

Law  _ finally _ laughed.

* * *

Law need not knock on his door to inform him about his entrance. However, when the doctor did not hear a cheery response in return, his heartbeat started to rapidly ascend.

Law finally decided to take Corazon's advice and talk to the latter with a less professional barricade, having nothing to do for the first time in his entire doctor journey. He isn't that much busy today, and he couldn't be any happier.

However, when the jubilant yell was exchanged with loud yelps of pain, Law immediately twisted the door open and saw Luffy.

Down the ground. 

He saw Luffy look at him with a subtle assuring expression on his face and Law could not afford to waste a single second—immediately assisting the male and noticed the swollen, livid area on his knee.

The younger chuckled nervously, hands wrapping the affected part as he mustered up the courage to smolder his fear with a smile. Just like how he always does.

"I'm sorry, I tripped." 


	10. fondness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo 1k is too much! Thank you so much for giving attention to this work! I hope you continue to stick with this since there's still a lot of things for me to tell!

"You tripped? and what, now you're in a bad situation?" Law questioned, took the effort of shaking his head, a kit of medical supplies held tightly by his hands as he entered inside Luffy's room for the second time.

"I can't help it! I was just reaching for that fruit over there," The raven pointed at the fruit basket with a wide grin on his face. "I was hungry." 

"I know hunger could risk your life but this isn't what I expected," Law hissed, taking a few supplies in an array as he urged the younger to sit down on his bed. 

Law knew the younger was bleeding. One feeble mistake and it could lead to a myriad of complications, the current situation not an exception. The doctor figured out that Luffy was too clumsy, and it could inevitably lead to more serious consequences if he'd continue keeping it up. 

But shaking the thought away into thin air, Law decided to divert his focus to things that just makes sense and are possible to alter. Changing Luffy's childish habits just isn't the right thing to start and begin with.

"Ever had a factor replacement before?" Law inquired, preparing for the treatment as he waited for the younger's response. 

"Yeah? When that old hag keeps coming back in my room to infuse a few," Luffy uttered in disdain, recalling a memory when he would urge the older to leave his room and never come back. It wasn't even pleasant to recall.

Law paused, looking up to him with an amused smirk painted on his face.

Interesting. For the first time in history, they finally shared the same thought. Doctor Kureha was one that Law might as well despise, if not only for her exquisite skill in medicine that made her acquire Law's respect. If not, Law's respect would definitely wither away.

"Didn't know you also think that way," Law chuckled, amusement still lingering before he started the treatment. 

"Of course she is! She's really strict! But I get it since she always cures whatever pain I'm experiencing," Luffy followed praise, a small smile painting his face. 

Law only nodded in return, averting all of the remaining focus during the procedure and save the talks for later. Luffy followed nonetheless, silence enveloping the familiar room. 

Law signaled the younger for the commence of the infusion and Luffy only nodded in affirmative. When Law carefully injected the needle through Luffy's vein, the younger heaved a slight wince but was no longer heard after a second. 

The raven pursed his lips into a thin line, silently watching as he let Law do all the work. It was the first time that Law was the one who stood in front when he would complain about constant pains in his joints. It was always doctor Kureha or other nurses that he did not bother familiarizing with to take care of him and now Law took the stead.

He would be lying if he said that he's never liking it. Not even one bit, when he got tired of seeing the same faces everyday, Law was the one who stood in front of his vision.

_He looks so damn attractive._

"Say, if this is gonna continue, will I live longer?" 

Law shot his head upwards, an expression on his face that Luffy could not read. It was for a spare second before Law once again looked down and continued his work, silence emitting the space for the second time.

"What are you referring to?" Law questioned. 

"The treatment." 

Law remained silent for a minute, bothered by his current work. 

"Yes," the doctor responded after a long pause. "If you're gonna take care of yourself and stop being so stupidly clumsy, it might make you last longer." 

Luffy chuckled upon hearing his response, albeit unsure of what Law is really trying to imply. It felt odd, starting from Law taking care of him this time and not only pass by his room for around fifteen minutes just for a talk. This time, Luffy finally looked at him like he was indeed a doctor, now at work, and he couldn't help but feel fascination to how facile he works his smooth hands in an arduous work field.

He looked good with that white coat, too. Looking good always seemed an understatement to describe Law's overall appearance. Luffy always noticed the contribution of his white coats to his entire appearance and had intended to say the compliment in front of his face.

However, it was always getting stuck inside his tongue at the wrongest time especially when Law would rarely appear in front and share a conversation. If only the embarrassment didn't take over, then it would be long since it was last uttered. 

"You should be familiar with how the process works now. Did you watch me do it?" Law questioned, glancing at the younger as he changed the topic after finishing his work. 

Luffy only looked at him with a blank expression in return, unsure of what to exactly answer. He had witnessed doctor Kureha and the others do the same process, again and again, for every day. But when Law did it for him this time, he couldn't focus on watching the whole complicated process. 

It should be drilled inside his mind now. 

Was it because the process was too complicated for his slow-witted mind to register, or was it because Law was the one doing it for him this time? 

"Are you listening to me?" 

Luffy widened his eyes for a second, waking up from his slumber of thoughts as a pair of eyes stared at him. Luffy chuckled in an awkward manner, rubbed his nape as he struggled to find the words to utter. 

"Uh.. yeah, I-I kinda do, I guess.." Luffy unintentionally stuttered, a slight flush of tainted red painted on his cheeks, feeling his entire body temperature to warm in a higher celcius.

He knew it wasn't the nicest timing to get entirely flustered especially in front of someone like him, but Luffy couldn't gain momentum to control his embarrassment.

Covering his face with the use of his vacant hand, Luffy's eyes trailed far away. From the towering walls, the closed door, the ceiling—just never at him, at Law. 

"What, Luffy-ya? You're getting really bad at lying now," Law remarked, taking notice of Luffy's current predicament as he sighed, earning Luffy a handful taints of red to mercilessly paint his already flushed cheeks. 

"I'm not lying! I'm _definitely_ familiar with it now!" Luffy attempted to defend himself in the last minute but knew that he failed miserably. 

"Oh yeah? You do it all by yourself and I'll be sure that you're gonna be rushed to the hospital again." 

"That's mean!" 

Law only chuckled in reply, finishing up on putting the supplies back to the kit before looking up to meet Luffy's pouting lips. He shook his head, not in disdain but in disbelief—Luffy was way too easy to bother reading. 

"Have someone to teach you how to do it so you won't have to come back here for another replacement, alright?" Law suggested, earning a reluctant nod from Luffy in return. 

"I don't think I'll learn if it's that old hag again," Luffy voiced, envisioning the whole process of consecutive arguments and sparrings if it were to happen. 

The only thing that got inside his mind were consecutive naggings, scolding if ever he erred—shaking her head and declaring that he'll never last long if he'll continue to gain a number of faults. _So damn scary._

But he did earn a laugh from Law in return, finding the way of addressing somewhat amusing, enough to wake him up from the catastrophic possibility.

"Hey Torao, maybe you could teach me?" Luffy finally questioned, hopeful for an optimistic response.

"I don't think my patience could catch up with your mind."

Luffy frowned. "That's really mean!" 

"I'm joking," Law excused, glancing at the younger to wait for his reply.

"Is that so? Alright!" 

Law groaned in disbelief. Luffy's mind was really out of control to even bother handling. Changing his mind when he told him that it was a joke, Law couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval. Either finding it adorable or whatever it is for him to say, or worry that it might backfire and be a hard slap on the face.

Law only sighed in response, not bothering to explain that it was nowhere being one and crush Luffy's innocent soul. 

It was until then that they heard a knock on the door. The two only exchanged confused glances, Luffy kindly asking for Law to open the door since he currently lost the ability to do so. 

Following, Law twisted the knob and pulled the door open, greeted with an orange-haired woman and a curly-haired male with an incredible length of a nose. Law did not bother asking, for he knew that they are probably the friends Luffy had always maundered about.

Silenced, Law stepped aside after an exchange of confused looks from the two. Luffy was the only one to break the awkward silence, waving at the two with a wide smile on his face. 

"Usopp! Nami! I'm glad you came!" Luffy exclaimed in jubilation, a warm smile on his facr as the two took a step closer towards the bedridden patient.

"You look as cheerful as ever, Luffy!" Usopp remarked. 

"Geez, it's as if he was never sick, to begin with. Not that I'm complaining though," Nami inserted, placing a new spare of clothes for Luffy to wear up the provided cabinet.

"I've been wanting to see you, Usopp!" Luffy's voice was filled with so much anticipation and fulfillment that it almost sounded like he was crying. 

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were the only ones that could visit Luffy often in the hospital. Having separate schedules, to begin with, it was unfortunate for Usopp to not visit Luffy most often due to the hectic and extremely busy schedules now that he's in college.

"Sorry, Luffy. Got really busy with college and stuff. How are you doing?" Usopp questioned, sitting at the chair where Law once sat as Nami continued to arrange Luffy's disarrayed belongings. 

"I'm doing great.. Oh!" Luffy looked around to look for someone, only to see Law sneaking silently to hopefully get out of the room.

Bothered, Luffy immediately noticed. "Don't leave yet, Torao!"

The remaining two exchanged another confused look, looking at the direction Luffy's eyes are trailing. 

The aforementioned halted his tracks, closing his eyes in search for lasting patience before fluttering it open. Turning around, Law's glance pierced through the unfamiliar people inside the room. 

Luffy immediately noticed the subtle change in Law's resting expression. It was the usual that Law always uses especially when he's around with people he's unfamiliar with—It was as if, he took notice of the way Law would look like when he first entered his office. 

"What kind of look is that," Nami murmured, furrowing his brows and was heard enough by the two males that sat beside her position, stopping whatever she's currently busy with. 

Usopp only nodded in return. "Is that your doctor, Luffy?" 

Luffy nodded in response to Usopp's question, gesturing at Law to come closer. Which of course, was eventually rejected by Law himself. 

Luffy pouted for a mere second, before clapping his hands and smiling upon a sudden idea that popped inside his mind like a rekindled bulb that was left idle.

"That's Torao! He's the one that's taking care of me. The one I told you about back then, Nami!" 

_'The one I told you about'?_

Law raised his brow in confusion upon the certain hint, seeing the one named Nami to nod her head in approval and take a glance of him once again. Did Luffy tell his friends about him or did it mean something else? 

"Ah, so that's him. Hello uhh.." The lass paused for a second, followed by a punch of realization that took so long to even arrive.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, seeing the younger flinch at the sudden burst of her authoritative voice. "Geez. What now, Nami?" 

Nami glared at the poor boy for a dreadful minute before heaving a distressing sigh.

"Torao is too odd!" Nami spared a glance at the doctor who only raised his brow at her actions. "You, what's your _real_ name?" 

Law snickered after hearing the woman's question, finally meeting someone who would be willing to bother what's always wrong that Luffy left behind his trails of chaos. "Glad you noticed. The name's Trafalgar Law, blame that young man for calling me with an odd nickname." 

Nami only smiled in acknowledgment, turning her head to the raven-haired and shot him a disapproving look, earning a pout from the latter and a loud cackle from Usopp. 

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that Luffy is not really good with.. complicated names." 

Law only nodded, somehow agreeing with the fact ever since he started calling him _torao_ the second time they met. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm Nami!" The orange-haired took the struggle to formally introduced herself, shooting a look at the guy with a long nose to proceed. "I'm Usopp! I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"A what..?"

"Forget it. I'm Usopp. We're Luffy's friends." The male with a long nose followed, a wide grin on his face. 

Law made a twisted expression on his face, bothered by such a weird and eccentric introduction to begin with. Luffy had made himself a whole lot of peculiar people on his side. _A brave warrior of the sea, really?_

"Forget his blabbers. He just tend to introduce himself like that," Nami took the cue to excuse the male, probably noticing the disturbed expression that were left lingering on Law's face for quite a while. The woman acted like it was normal for her to pardon their anomalous introduction.

"Sorry about that, just force of habit." Usopp followed with an apology, scratching his head as awkwardness started to loom.

"What are you apologizing for, Usopp? I'm with you here! I'm gonna become the king of the pirates!"

Law's jaw dropped. A brave warrior of the sea, and now pirates. Did they hit their heads somehow and dreamt of something entirely impossible? Law would be even willing to get their heads checked for any complications or some sorts.

"Pirates?" Law laughed, a paroxysm of hilarity hitting him like a truck. If this is the kind of humor the duo had then he would definitely pay for it. 

"Yes! What's wrong with being a pirate? My uncle told me that being a pirate is the greatest thing to even acquire freedom!" Luffy declared with so much confidence, creating grandiose gestures to compliment with his speech.

"Forget it! Forget it, ahah.. Luffy's really childish and he tends to think like that—"

Law cuts Nami off, a loud laugh umexpectedly coming from his mouth. "That's a dope dream, Luffy."

Luffy widened his eyes after hearing Law laugh this loud. He would often chuckle, smirk in amusement, but never heave a loud laugh overall. It sounded great, so great—It sounded like angels singing him a joyous melody. 

If what it takes to make Law laugh is about his dream of becoming the king of the pirates, he would go with it in every moment of the day. 

So Law wouldn't have that look in his eyes, always filled with loneliness and void. 

It didn't last long, unfortunately, and Law knew it was time to set aside the jokes. The doctor wouldn't even bother for exchanging names if only Luffy did not stop him from sneaking out of the crowded room. Being left behind and stuck, Law figured that it was his cue to leave the room and spare Luffy some catching up with his friends. 

"I'm going now, Luffy-ya. I still have work to do," Law excused, seeing Luffy's crestfallen expression appear for a mere second before it was later covered with his usual grins. 

"Is that so? Alright, come visit me later!" 

Law nodded, excusing himself from the two with a glance before he left the room, leaving the three of them behind. 

Nami didn't even know that she was holding her breath and tensing up upon the doctor's intimidating presence, a hand on her chest as she shot another glare in Luffy's direction. 

"Seriously, what the hell Luffy?!" Nami exclaimed, a terrified expression covering her visage as beads of sweat finally made their way to descend. 

"Luffy! He was too scary! I thought I was gonna die!" Usopp wailed, a terrifying shriek as followed that made Luffy explode in a laughing fit. 

Luffy didn't even bother having such intimidated impressions just like the two. For sure, he did recall having a few intimidations of the way Law had looked—his hair, his fashion sense, and that tattoo that never fails to amaze him in so many ways possible. But never, did he ever think that Law is a bad guy at first glance. 

"Come on, don't be scared! He may not look like it but Torao is a really nice guy!" Luffy felt the need to clear the negative impression without Law's permission. "You heard him laugh earlier, right? He's a very nice person!"

Hearing such bad interpretations, especially rolled from the tip of their tongues, somehow irked him. For he knew that it wasn't exactly the case—it would be unfortunate to receive such bad impressions when Luffy was well aware of Law's burning kindness.

Albeit he doesn't know him quite well yet. 

"Are you sure, Luffy? Is he threatening you?" Usopp screeched as he hugged his knees, Nami nodding in agreement to the guy's question with the same terrifying look on her face.

"Of course not! I told you that Torao is a good guy! He always come and visits me during his breaks or after his shifts to make me less lonely!" 

The two exchanged another look, the tense expression on their face getting loose upon the realization until the fear was then subsided. There was no reason for Luffy to lie, and they would be aware enough to notice Luffy's odd actions if ever the staffs are treating him bad.. inside the hospital. 

How irrelevant. 

Nami awkwardly coughed, alleviating the tensed atmosphere after Luffy's sudden outburst. "Alright, Luffy. There's no reason for you to lie anyway. Sorry for acting like that." 

Usopp nodded. "Sorry, Luffy. We got really intimidated that's why we acted off. Why would he even look like that anyway? I mean, have you see his tattoos?" 

"Scary." 

"So cool!" 

The two immediately turned their heads to look at the raven in disbelief. Apparently, Luffy was the only one who had stars of fascination illuminated on his bright eyes upon the mention of Law's tattoos, and the two did not even bother asking. 

There's a whole lot of Luffy's preferences that they just couldn't relate to. 

"I guess it really is cool," Usopp uttered, a hand placed on his chin as a thinking gesture that boosted Luffy's excitement. 

"I know right?! It's really cool and badass! Nami, why would you even think that it's scary? Geez." 

"Not everyone thinks like you two, you know." 

Luffy puckered his lips to form a pout, focusing on Usopp to talk about certain things that he know would also interest the male. 

"You seem so fond of him, Luffy. Something happened that we don't know?" 

It was difficult for Luffy's exhilaration as he talked about the doctor to go unnoticed. Having the word for it, Usopp took the move to question, which caused Luffy's excitement to get exchanged with perplexity. 

Luffy directed all of his effort into one thought—the fondness that has latched for someone whose name is Trafalgar Law. Luffy didn't know the answer to that yet, and it was too soon to get questioned like that especially from the mouths of his friends. 

Was it fondness if he just wanted to get to know him better? 

Luffy's blank emotion that rested in his face for quite a while was slowly replaced with upward curves on his face. A warm smile upon recalling, Law was just really interesting for him to even ignore. 

"Well.. I guess I am?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Maybe you could comment down reviews about the current storyline? I really need to know about your opinions on how to improve the fic so any reviews/feedbacks would be very much appreciated!


	11. chains of confusion

"How's he, Nami?" Luffy asked, changing the topic after a good minutes of talk and catching up about the happenings in their own lives.

Nami's emotion immediately altered into uncertainty, taking a glance at Usopp who had the same expression as her, asking for a reassurance that the male could not give no matter how much he tried to think for as an excuse.

Apparently, it was at this moment that the atmosphere of the room got abruptly replace by the awkwardness of the silence that got unintentionally brought, Luffy looking at the two before cracking up a crooked smile.

"H-He's still the same, Luffy. But I'm sure good things will come and he will be okay soon," Nami flashed an apologetic smile, the sentence getting moiled to roll out from her tongue. 

The only thing the two hoped was that Luffy would not bother dwelling on it too much, especially after getting their hopes up for seeing him cheerful as usual. It would be hard for him, and if Law was the only one who could make him smile and trust again, albeit still wary of his presence, they would be willing to bet everything down on him.

"Cheer up, Luffy! Okay? You need to get well first so you can go visit him again," Usopp comforted the patient, sympathy rekindled all over their eyes and Luffy could now tell.

The raven-haired smiled, more compelled, but was grateful enough to thank the two for updating his condition. It's been getting arduous enough to have time and visit the place even when he was in college. And now that he's been stuck inside the hospital room thanks to that one doctor who forced him enough for him to say yes, he had no idea how to update from his state except by letting his friends visit him in his stead. 

"Thanks a lot, Nami. But I'm fine! He's strong enough and I have to stay strong and get away from here. Until then, can you continue to check him up for me?" Luffy asked for the third time, hesitant lest Nami is getting tired of his selfish requests.

"Don't think about it too much, yeah? It's no bother and this is the only way we can help you about it," Nami rubbed her nape, thinking the total opposite to what Luffy has feared and the male couldn't be much more grateful.

"Thanks a lot, I don't deserve you guys. You've been so busy and yet I'm stuck here.." Luffy's head met the blankets down his hands, murmuring out the sentence out of guilt. 

"The hell are you saying? That Torao guy brought you here, right? We have to thank him for forcing you enough to stay here," Usopp shook his head in disapproval, totally disagreeing to Luffy's woes and could tell that Nami is in the same boat as him.

"Torao? Yeah, he told me we'll eat in a restaurant so I said yes."

"What?"

"What?"

Nami facepalmed. "Oh god, Luffy. You're still the same."

"Food is delicious! And besides, he seems serious enough to really bring me here. He probably wants to save me or something." 

Luffy slightly blushed at the thought, cheeks warming up upon such a simple statement. Not like he fell head over heels for him or something, but his name has been resurrecting the dead butterflies in his stomach for some time now, but he hadn't really give it much of a second thought.

"Wow, what a nice doctor he is, saving someone as clumsy as you," Nami rolled her eyes, yet surprised enough to know that someone as impatient as Law haven't lost his amount of patience yet.

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way!" Usopp clapped his hands after realizing something, reaching out to his satchel and scurried over his possessions before he released a handful amount of magazines in his hands.

Usopp grinned, rubbing his long nose. "You're looking for new part-time jobs right? I found a dozen in this magazine here, maybe you could choose a few." 

The curly-haired laid down the magazines on his hands to give Luffy a clearer view, the latter interested enough and even thanked the man for his effort of finding jobs for him. Nami on the contrary, only frowned upon the action, worried for Luffy's health out of everything else.

"Hey, Luffy. Why don't you focus on your health first? Take your time to recover before you start getting to work again. Besides, me and the other could help you earn money by—"

"No way!"

Nami blinked her orange-tinted eyes, a scowl creeping up on her face seconds later. "Don't be stubborn! If you want to get to work then focus on your health, stop acting like a real man!" Nami paused, realizing her sudden outburst after seeing Luffy's startled look, wide orbs piercing right through her soul in guilt but she mustered the courage to continue.

"Luffy.. I know you are acting strong and all, and we're really glad that you're doing well. But please, focus on yourself, alright? We know you're hurting.."

The three were surrounded by the suffocating silence that made their minds contemplate, Nami muttering a sorry along the way as Usopp remained his mouth zipped, watching over at Luffy who fell into a deep void once again. Her statement seems to get through his soul enough to make him shut up after sticking so long to his ideals.

Luffy looked up a minute later, a smile on his face that made the two almost tear up in sympathy. It wasn't the same way Luffy would smile at him to reassure him about things they are uncertain about, and has always been the young captain among their squad despite being young.

So seeing him in a hard situation made all of them to become determined in returning the favor, like how Luffy has been helping them when they're the ones in need. The only difference is, they can't seem to figure out how to exactly help him in a way of significance—whether to help him with finance, his health, any little things that he need, or a mere moral support. 

"All right, Nami. Sorry for worrying you," Luffy assured, taking the magazines that were laid in front of his view and piling them up in his hands. "I'll take this in case. Thanks a lot for this, dude," Luffy smiled at Usopp who only returned the action with a thumbs up.

Nami glanced at her wristwatch, glancing at Luffy with an apologetic look and Luffy already took the cue. "We have to go now, Luffy. Work is gonna start soon and we'll surely get scolded if we arrive late."

The orange-haired woman stood up, followed by Usopp and excused themselves for leaving. 

Nami pointed her index finger at the spare clothes left in the cabinet. "The clothes you asked me to bring are already there in the cabinet. And there's a few meals you could eat which were cooked by Sanji. Is there anything else you want to bring me or the others?”

Luffy placed his finger down his chin in a thinking gesture, a sly smile replacing his neutral expression after thinking of something else. "Can you ask Sanji to bring an extra meal tomorrow? Tell him to bring tons of grilled fish."

Nami shot him a confused look. "Grilled fish? Is that what you're craving?"

Usopp thought for a bit. "Does your illness make you crave for grilled fish? Is that a thing now?"

Grinning, Luffy only shrugged. "Who knows."

* * *

"Okay. What you're telling us is, he told you that he wanted to become a brave warrior of the sea and Luffy wanted to become the king of the pirates?" Shachi pointed out, and seeing Law's unwavered seriousness, he ruptured into a loud cackle.

The remaining three followed as well, Penguin heaving a snort as Bepo continued to release small laughs as he continued to take a bite of his sushi. 

Telling them about their eccentrics was probably not a good idea to begin with. And besides, now that he's already aware as to how his friends would react, there was no way to tell them that Law actually supported Luffy's dream even if it's an childish act or in grave seriousness. _It's cool._

"You all are so loud, I shouldn't have told you about it. And Shachi, god, your laughs really hurts my ears," Law seethes, earning a sharp glare from the redhead as the guffaws later subsided into thin air.

"Look who's talking? I'm sure glad that you're not laughing often now Law, it creeps me out," the redhead retorted, the two exchanging glances as Law sighed in surrender of the argument.

The four later then fell into deep silence, Bepo continuing to eat the sushi and Law opening his bento box only to be greeted by appetizing grilled fish prepared by no other than Corazon itself. It's been a long time since he had a taste of fatherly cooking, when Corazon had to leave the country and stay in the states for six months long, Law was getting tired of getting processed foods to consume, and watched his cooking skills rot.

"By the way, Law. I saw Corazon earlier," Penguin finally spoke after his mouth was zipped, rendering Law to choke after taking a bite of his lunch upon the mention of the name.

"You saw who?" the doctor repeated, causing Penguin to sigh.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Stingy."

It is rare to see Corazon visit the hospital after just days of arriving back to the country. Being the Co-CEO of the hospital, along with his brother Doflamingo, he would be rarely seen attending the workplace in mundane events. Except if meetings are in need of his presence, or if he just wanted to get everything checked to see if the place is going well.

"Did you ask him what he was doing here?" Law inquired, getting more laid-back unlike the recent surprise and proceeded to get back to his lunch as if nothing just happened. He needs to get his manners checked.

"Are you serious? Of course not. It seems like he was looking for someone, is it you?"

Law only shot him a look, shook his head, and wondered why the hell would it be surprising to see Corazon standing on the premises that he could control. It seems like the six months of absence almost appeared as ten years in Law's perspective, that even seeing the older wandering around (and getting unbelievably clumsy) was beyond surprising.

Not like it should matter, he's back after all.

"By the way, Bepo. Did you do what I told you to handle earlier?" Shachi questioned, glancing at Bepo with sparkling eyes and at the same time, the vicious threat. Just in case he had to resort to violence when Bepo says the opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"Oh shit, I haven't."

"What the fuck."

Bepo only looked at him, confused as to why the redhead was undeniably agitated. Only until then that he realized the paperworks Shachi asked him to do was due to five minutes from now, and he wasted his leisure time chattering, laughing at nonsensical jokes, and eating without any hassle.

  
  


"Fuck you Bepo, Let's get out of here or else they will push us to the cliff!" Shachi shrieked in fear upon the thought, Law just watching as Bepo scurried to pack his barely touched lunchbox and left a stray of rice before bolting away from the scene.

It wasn't new. Bepo was the one who would always forget from his responsibilities and cram to death afterwards, yet he still wondered why Shachi would continue to entrust all the work to someone who just tends to easily forget.

"What are you gonna do later after work?" Penguin opened another conversation, not bothering to even talk about the recent disaster they had to witness like it was nothing completely new.

"Head home. Cora-san is probably at home now and waiting, he knew my shift's gonna end early," Law uttered, saying as if he was on autopilot. But there's definitely a slight difference this time, and of course Penguin knew.

"You come check him after your shifts and yet you're acting like you never knew him, how harsh of you." Penguin heaves a dramatic sound, his palm on his hands as he looks at Law with a pathetic look. 

"And here I am thinking that you're getting really decent, Penguin. Will you please shut up just like how you were earlier? Let me live," Law pleased, begging for his life to at least ask Penguin not to be as nosy as Shachi.

Bepo could be somehow decent, mind still unaffected by Shachi's leadership of folly and Penguin was already caught in the trap. It won't be long before the three would start taking over his life, and maybe that's the exact time to give up and bid goodbye.

"What? Isn't Luffy's presence enough life for you?" 

Law fired him a confused look, one never achieved by Penguin when it comes to teasing. Law would always have that disgusting look on his face, especially when the two of them would try to ship him with the girls they managed to hook up in the night clubs they used to get through, (girls that were also invested in him, but the feeling just isn't mutual.)

Yet Law doesn't seem like he fully minded Penguin's teasing under Luffy's name. He was going to deny, that's for sure, but the look on Law's face made Penguin to justify his testimony. _A giddy person that makes Law waver,_ as Shachi said. 

"Whatever you're saying. I'm tired, I'm out of here." Law stood up and left the room shortly, Penguin sparing him for some time but was reluctant to actually let go. 

* * *

The moment Law left the room and Penguin, his feet dragged him towards the familiar room in autopilot. Although promising Corazon for dinner tonight, which of course would render the older to expect him to come home early, Law decided to spend a few minutes to visit Luffy's room if that's whatever Luffy wanted.

His shift is over, and he still had an hour before the sun would no longer be visible from his sight. He decided to stall a few more time and tell Corazon that he had to buy something which caused his late presence, excuse himself from Luffy and ask to stay for a shorter time.

"Torao!" Luffy greeted, a wry grin on his face as he scanned the older who just came from outside of his room, noticing the difference of Law's casual appearance.

He was no longer wearing white coats or scrubs every time he came and visited his current room. He was wearing a black long sleeve, buttons undone right until the chest to form a v-line and showed the white turtleneck that was worn underneath, slightly tucked in his cream-colored jeans topped with a black belt to enhance its perfection.

He was all covered, edging the dark features he naturally acquired, yet Luffy always thought that it complimented the intimidating aura he's been giving to everyone. And with that look, Luffy got reminded just how much dominance Law always held, even to himself.

He gulped.

"Wipe your drool," Law shook his head, seeing the younger's gaze all over him. 

Luffy somehow got woken up, looking at Law with embarrassment written all over his face before wiping the drool Law had pointed out, except there was nothing to actually wipe. "There's no drool!" 

Law chuckled at his gullible persona, finding the teasing gidding up his serotonin as he saw the younger attempt to stand up and punch him in the face. Law sat down at the vacant seat next to his bed, carefree knowing that Luffy won’t be able to do anything due to his current state. 

“Damn you,” Luffy uttered in agitation, the older laughing in amusement upon Luffy’s cussings. 

“So you can actually cuss? That sucks, I thought you were just a whining crybaby.” 

“Excuse me?!” Luffy frowned, pausing before calming himself. “I just want to say how you look great in your outfit,” he muttered, a shy blush on his cheek and Law only raised his brow in suspicion. 

“I-It’s not like what you’re thinking about! I just feel like I need to say it,” Luffy immediately fended, earning a scoff from the older and easing the awkward atmosphere that was made by his own attraction. 

“Yeah, right. Thanks.” 

The younger nodded, subtly sighing in relief after his almost ruined attempt in defending his side from whatever Law is actually formulating inside his head. Silence took over for a few minutes, before Law had finally thought of something interesting to talk on. 

“You have strange friends, just like you,” Law remarked, although the other took it as a compliment instead of a rude statement. It seems like Luffy has been getting better at admitting the fact with no denial, summing up to the truth that people have been calling them odd in so many ways possible. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m sure you have great friends as well.” 

Law scrunched his nose, disapproval visible in his face. “They aren’t. But they’re fun to be with, I guess that’s enough.” 

Law never admitted the fact that he’s been happy with the three. Maybe out of agitation, build-up frustration due to constant teasing and fighting that could literally contribute to the loss of their friendship—he could say that the others feel the same. They’re not the type of friends who would be willing to shower each other with accolades after all, just the same old teasings were fine as an indication. 

And if ever one person attempts to act sentimental towards each other and thank them for being friends, Law and the rest will definitely lose it and rupture in a laughing fit instead of exchanging gratitude. 

“I know, I’ve met Shachi before. He seems great and fun!” Luffy exclaimed, and Law could only shoot him a look of distaste and disbelief. 

“You met him? When?” 

“When he paid a visit here and took care of me.” 

Law facepalmed, heart racing twice as normal upon the thought of Shachi saying anything of his signature lies in front of Luffy. Especially about him, and if ever Luffy was not gullible enough to believe whatever shit he’s been saying without him knowing—is clearly up to his running, miserable luck. 

“Did he.. Did he say anything about me?” Law questioned, voice slightly faltering after the realization of Shachi saying anything weird in front of Luffy. 

The younger only stared at him for a few seconds, trying his hardest to stifle his grin after recalling their shared conversation days ago. “None at all, he just took care of me and asked me about medical stuff.” 

Luffy mentally praised himself after seeing Law loosen up his tense emotion. _He’s getting the hang of lying well now._

Law seems to be losing his _power_ of observation when he’s under the pressure, not of medical-related situations but if ever Shachi has even said one word that would trigger his anxiousness. Strange enough, he was never keen about people’s opinion about him, yet it is still getting out of hand when it comes to Luffy. 

The two talked about a few things, way too random that no one could imagine the older person invested enough and having an ample amount of patience to deal with Luffy’s chats. It would be about their friends, then to Luffy just ranting about college life where the older could obviously relate to—they would laugh their woes out under the night, one that Law had never experienced. 

Law lowered his guard down without even knowing. 

And when it was time for Law to go, was when Luffy lost the smile he had on his face and was replaced with a frown. There’s nothing for him to do since he knew how time was always of the essence for the doctor, and was already thankful enough for sparing him a few of his time to offer a talk. 

Law left after that, leaving Luffy with confusion chaining over his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Law's outfit reference [Here.](https://pin.it/4KHdrC6)
> 
> p.s. I changed the color of the sleeve into black ones!!


	12. hidden serenity

Trafalgar Law finally arrived home after a long, fifteen-minute drive from the hospital towards his apartment. Twisting the metallic knob, he pushed the door open, expecting to see a grumpy Corazon waiting for him at the dining table.

"What took you so long? The food is running stale," the older sighed in disapproval, shaking his head for stronger evidence as he saw the young doctor take off his mahogany-colored satchel.

Based from the look of the young doctor emitted from his exhausted face, it seems like he was indeed having another stressful day. Another _demotivated_ work day, to be more specific.

"Don't whine, Cora-san. I have to settle things at the hospital and it took longer than I expected," Law reasoned, pausing amid his sentence after witnessing Corazon's signature suspicious look. "..Yes. Luffy. Stop making me say it when you know, will you?!"

The blonde only cackled in amusement, finding the new techniques to tease Law getting undeniably flawless. Seems like what Shachi and the others had told him was correct.

Law only took a stressful amount of fish viands from the table, a slight flush of infuriation inflaming his cheeks before taking an aggressive bite of his favorite meal. He couldn't believe how faltered he is today—either because of the myriad attempts of teasing him with the use of Luffy's name, or because he was extremely stressed to the point where his agitation could no longer be tamed.

"Is it busy in the hospital today?" Corazon inquired, basing on the doctor's expression to pick up the topic as Law just shrugged.

"Not really. I had to perform a few surgeries but most of them are paperworks. You better come and stop procrastinating, Doflamingo was just trash," Law seethes, pausing his food intake upon the bitter name before hearing the blonde chuckle.

"Alright, don't be too hostile. I'll come with you to the hospital tomorrow," the blonde facilely informed, taking a spoonful of rice as the both continued to eat in silence.

Law doesn't mind. In fact, it was more serene to spend dinner at the dining table in stiff silence, not getting enough energy to talk to whatever Corazon is trying to pull through. He was more talkative and Law was already aware enough, especially when it has been a while since they last got together.

"Glad you're becoming more motivated than six months ago."

Law froze. 

Looking up with a perplexed expression, he scanned the blonde's reaction to see any visible proof but found nothing too noticeable. Sighing in defeat, the doctor found much more difficulty to bother answering. Not because he was trying to look for a reason, but because he was looking for an answer as an _excuse._

"Nothing changed that much. Still the same," Law retorted, altering his focus to eating without having the intention to even proceed after losing appetite. "..still wanting to quit, after all."

The last sentence was not audible enough to consider as a whisper, but grateful for Corazon's sharp hearing, he was able to decipher the last sentence of Law's endless contemplation. The once, exhilarated grin was replaced with a disappointing frown, gaze pierced over the doctor who was not courageous enough to meet his. 

"But you're here. Be thankful I did not agree to your resignation the last time you offered me that filthy document," Corazon scowled, voice a pitch lower as an indication of grave seriousness.

Law only responded with a glare, mustering up every sparse amount of energy to manage. He did not like where the conversation was going, nor was he interested in being up for it—he wanted to leave the people he shared the talk with, run away from the topic—just like how he always does.

"And don't even bother looking at me like that, Law. Many people have been commending you for being such an outstanding surgeon."

Law curled his fist into a ball in frustration. It was irritating to hear the same compliment that he could no longer fathom its meaning, hearing praises from the patients he managed to save from the brink of death. It was his job, after all, there's nothing to be so proud of when it was already a part of his life routine.

"If you do not continue, where are you gonna go? You won't be able to meet Luffy, you know," Corazon persuaded one last time, adding a new thing to mention in his convincing collection that seems to just lured his attention to focus on him.

Law saw Corazon throw him a glance, one he knew what it meant without the help of words. He then saw the blonde flash a small smile, genuine enough for him to believe that it was no longer part of his teases and something just meant something else.

"Luffy, huh? If he could be a reason to keep your drive going, then I won't bother to pry."

Law fell into deep silence, mind completely occupied with thoughts, nothing but all that goes through Luffy's presence upon the mention of his name.

_Someone who could save him from falling deeper to the hell called regret._

* * *

The sound of blaring sirens resonated through the whole area of the entrance of the emergency room, codes running over and doctors swarming over including Law, towards the injured patients that needed immediate medical attention.

"What happened?" Law inquired, taking a place over the side of the stretcher as he asked the blue-haired nurse in front of him for more information before opting onto emergency procedures.

"A car accident, doctor. A serious trauma in the head as reported," the nurse immediately answered, filling the doctor with follow-up information before heading towards the operating room along with the rest of the patients. 

It seems like it'll be a lot busier today.

  
  
  
  
  


"Robin? Oh, Zoro!" Luffy's grin appeared after seeing the two familiar faces that stood in front of his door, although expecting a different person to appear.

Robin was wearing a sleeveless, black tight dress, complementing her sharp body proportions along with her alabaster skin. The green-haired beside her was wearing a green-based denim jacket, patches of green and red in parts of the clothing. Underneath he wore a white, plain shirt tucked under his black pants secured with a black belt. It was eye-catching for Luffy to see.

"Luffy! I'm glad you're fine," Robin flashed a smile, placing the plastic bags of food that awakened Luffy's senses, an excited rush over his body upon the thought of tasting Sanji's cooking.

"Apparently, that ero-cook couldn't come because he was hooking up with girls—" 

"He was busy with Baratie, Luffy. The customers suddenly ascended and he couldn't come visit you today."

Luffy nodded in understanding, looking at the food that was placed on his bed table as the two suited theirselves. Robin was busy cleaning up a new batch of Luffy's mess while Zoro sat down in the vacant seat, almost drifting to sleep upon the cold atmosphere and the prominent odor of antiseptics.

"Are you extra hungry? Sanji asked me to ask you why you wanted a grilled fish when all you ordered him to cook was meat," Robin questioned, causing the aforementioned to halt his eating and giggled.

"Yep, I'm gonna eat that later! I've been craving grilled fish, that's why I asked Sanji to cook it for me. Just leave it there." 

The black-haired woman was hesitant to agree but nodded regardless, Luffy's smiles taking effect before he continued to dive in his food. It was satisfying, as expected from the best cook he'd ever known—they talked about their lives after a long while.

Luffy did enjoy the two's company, but something on the corner of his mind has been bugging him for hours already. He took a glance at the curtain and took notice of the sun that’s about to set, figuring out that it was close to nighttime. 

The male pursed his lips, woe creeping in after a long time of his absence. He was waiting for the doctor to come and visit his room (which he should have done since earlier) and give him the meal that he asked Sanji to cook. It was supposed to be for the doctor and not for him to consume—assumptions that the food is running cold due to being left idle, lest Law would not be able to enjoy the meal anymore. 

“Luffy? I’m sorry but we have to go now, I have to go and settle something in Little Garden,” Robin apologetically excused, reluctant to leave knowing that the younger would eventually fall into another lonely state. 

“Me as well. Shakky’s been bugging me to help her with the bar tonight. Will you be fine on your own?” 

Luffy nodded his head in understanding, hesitating to let them go but couldn’t utter it anyways. He saw the two pack their belongings, give him another apologetic smile that he also returned, giving out greetings and reminders to take care of himself, and finally removed traces on his room. 

Luffy fell into silence, deafening his ears as it continued to pass through for longer minutes. He doesn’t know what to do. Either move his body and do the exercises he was recommended to do once in a while, or eat the food that’s meant for Law out of boredom. 

“Is he not coming today? Is he not at work?” Luffy murmured, blowing the bangs that’s covering a few of his vision before pouting in annoyance. The amount of boredom he’s been feeling was getting unbearable than normal, including that nurses never really came to check him often during the time of the day. 

However, when he was about to rant in annoyance, a creaking noise by the door earned his attention. Waiting impatiently to see who’s there, the disappointment on his face was too visible after seeing Shachi stand in front in Law’s stead. 

“What’s up, Luffy?” Shachi questioned, placing the kit on his hands on top of Luffy’s cabinet, earning a groan from the younger. Seeing the stuff that he had brought along with him, he had to deal with injections once again. Not that it hurt, so to say, but was irritating enough to get constantly injected. 

“Hey, is Torao absent?” Luffy questioned, gaze not leaving the other. 

Shachi gave him a questioning look, confused by who meant after hearing the address. “Torao? Oh, you mean Law?” 

Luffy nodded as Shachi exploded into a loud cackle, a sly smirk as followed after a certain idea popped in his head. 

“Ooh, are you saying you miss him already?” Shachi teased. “Something’s fishy going on here, why not try to fill me up with some?” 

Luffy threw him a strong glare of denial, words not escaping away from his mouth although wanting to. He may be dumb, but he was smart enough to at least notice where the situation is going. In fact, this was what exactly happened when Usopp teased him about his relationship with Boa when there’s nothing going on. 

The only difference was that Luffy was actually waiting for him. 

“No.. Not like that. I was just curious,” Luffy let loose an abysmal excuse, chuckles following as he rubbed his neck. 

It was an obvious lie and Shachi wasn’t as dumb as him to even tell. But sparing the kid at least once, the redhead decided to let it go this time. 

“I’ll pretend I believed that. Your prince is currently busy, your majesty. He had a lot of surgeries to conduct today,” Shachi intensified his tease, a smirk of amusement painting his face as he noticed the younger blush at the address.

“W-What prince? The hell are you talking about? Geez,” Luffy stammered, taking a few minutes longer than expected to gain his composure as a disappointing look flashed his face. “He’s not coming today? I see..” 

“The disappointment on your face is too obvious, you know. You should try more on how to hide it,” Shachi chuckled, finishing the treatment that he once proceeded to do since the moment he entered the room before patting Luffy’s head. 

“Well, if Law had the energy to bother coming then he definitely will. I’ll try to convince him later to come since you want to see him that much.”

The raven-haired mentally rejoiced, urging the older to proceed on his plan but was not shown on his face. Instead, he turned down the offer due to uncalled pride. “You don’t have to do that for me!” 

“Oh you don’t have to be so humble. Bye!” 

“But—” 

The door was later shut, leaving Luffy’s jaw drop in disbelief. 

* * *

Luffy couldn't tell the reason why Law is appearing in front of his door, dread and worry all over his face. And in detail, a mix of disgust, insecurity, a crave for assurance all and all. One by the least he expected, and worry started to rush through his veins.

Law looked troubled. Heck, he looked like he was prepared for the floor to swallow him whole. It took a moment for Law to even take notice of his surroundings, figuring out that he had arrived, and looking at Luffy with eyes kindled as if he never knew him.

"Torao? you alright?" 

Luffy's legs somehow brought him closer towards the perplexed doctor. For starters (especially now that it's Law who's always cautious for every little interaction), a retreat was more of an obvious option. But when the younger stood already a few centimeters away from him, Law did not even bother flinching.

Luffy's heart raced.

"Hey, Torao! You're acting really weird you know. Creeps me out, did something happen?" Luffy questioned, a few more to reach out before he saw Law shrugged and walk past him as if he never threw him a question of concern. 

Irritated, Luffy turned around and saw Law already sitting on the vacant seat, looking at him for a good three seconds as an indication of his waiting. Luffy eventually complied, finding his way towards the bed and hopping on his boring position.

The raven still had his eyes pierced through Law's tired appearance. Black orbs, the same shade of his tresses, found its way to see Law's dark and heavy eye bags. Dark circles under his burdened lids that are more obvious than usual. Was being a surgeon this hard? 

"Quit looking at me like that. I'm not dead," Law seethes, probably his first statement heard from the day, and Luffy couldn't be much more glad that he was actually responsive.

"But you look tired than usual," Luffy commented, not really having enough experience to console someone who's tired except to suggest that they should sleep. One that was always effective especially on Zoro, probably as well as Law himself. 

Law only looked at him, exerting more effort to do so unlike the usual. Possibly that the doctor did not like hearing it from someone like him, and was even uncertain whether to actually visit this time around if only Shachi did not force him to go. 

“Do I? That’s weird to hear that coming from you.” Law sighed, messing his dark tresses as he leaned down on Luffy’s bed, head ducked under his crossed arms in a sleeping position. He was tired indeed, and there was no denial but a certain evidence of his vulnerability would hurt his pride. 

Silence was then emitted in the room, Luffy not knowing what to say and Law just being downright unresponsive. The younger wanted to confirm whether Law was still awake and listening or if he was already knocked out from whatever was draining him. 

“Are you asleep? Geez, you came here to sleep?” Luffy groaned, disappointment hidden beneath his voice before hearing Law’s tsking. 

“Shut up, I’m awake.” 

“Hm. I heard from Shachi that you did a handful of surgeries today! Is that why you’re tired?” Luffy questioned, trying to figure out the reason why Law was extra tired today to open another conversation. 

“Hell yeah, quite a lot. If Shachi did not force me to come here then maybe—” Law paused, hesitant to continue his word when he did not mean it. Summing up Luffy’s pouting expression, he couldn’t bring up the word. 

“Forget it. I was planning to come here anyways.” 

It was a muffled sound, but the happiness visible on Luffy’s heart almost exploded. He was smiling, not because of the fact that Law did come because of Shachi’s convincing skills but because he actually wanted to come on his own. 

“Is that so? That’s good to know.” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence once again made its way to wrap the two, Law becoming once again unresponsive and Luffy running out of topics to tell. It was an option to tell him about his friends who recently visited and how it would be great to meet them if only he had arrived earlier. It’s a good timing to tell him about the food he was supposed to give him, too, but decided to save it up for last. 

More minutes came passing by and Luffy decided to talk about a few things, about his family this time—waiting for Law to respond. But when he continued to ramble on whatever his mouth would lead him, the doctor did not complain. In times that he would usually do when he continued to talk for a consecutive time, Law would find a way to stop him and ask him to at least slow down for him to comprehend his sayings. 

“Torao..?” Luffy called, gawking at Law’s direction with confusion all over his face. He tried to shake up his body a little and see if he had the strength to complain. To his dismay, silence was the only response before it was replaced with a faint snore to indicate that he fell into slumber. 

“Wha—Oi! Don’t sleep on me!” Luffy shrieked, fumbling everywhere upon the uncertainty whether Law would wake up early. However, when he tried to sympathize with what Law has actually got through throughout his whole work, a deep slumber is probably the greatest present that he could receive. 

So Luffy remained silent, deciding to let the doctor sleep whenever he wants and stay idle to not disturb him. Boring for sure, but when his gaze met Law’s sleeping face, it was enough rather than doing all the talking and keeping the conversation going. 

Luffy’s gaze somehow couldn’t leave the scene. He was peaceful, god, unlike the way he always had the troubled and distressed look on his face whenever he’s on the hospital premises. He looked serene, like he won’t bite albeit teasing him most of the time—he looked overall fragile. And what is this? It felt like one single move from Luffy’s position could disturb his sleep, and that’s the least the younger would want. 

The raven-haired giggled, reaching to his phone that he rarely uses and took a picture. Invading his privacy or whatsoever, Luffy did not bother thinking about it much. His hands later then reached his dark tresses. It was so soft, heck, Luffy did not even want to let a few strands slip away from his hands. Was he doing anything wrong? None at all, _Law just looks so goddamn cute._

Butterflies being alive once again. Since when did he last experience it? Ah, when he was in middle school and fell in love with a girl named Rebecca. And the second time when he met Law while on his way to school, and now when he saw him fall asleep in front of him. 

Once by a girl, and twice by a man named Law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot but I'm so bad at describing outfits so here's how it goes: 
> 
> Zoro's outfit [Here.](https://pin.it/i8akGpU)
> 
> Robin's outfit [Here.](https://pin.it/5no2F4X)


	13. troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. I don't know if people are actually waiting but I'm really sorry if it took me so long to update. I was suffering from demotivation and had no strength left to even post a chapter. But after all those rough battles, I finally managed to finish one, though it's not as lengthy and great as the other chapters. I hope you bear with me!

“You know the sea? It’s huge, isn’t it? My brothers and I usually go to the sea every time the classes are done,” Luffy grinned in mirth, reminiscing a few memories and even smelling the pungent odor of the ocean and feeling the breeze despite being in a cramped area. 

Law was still asleep, thirty minutes passing by with Luffy continuing to tell whatever is coming inside his mind without getting a single response. And it was great, for he was telling his family after being suppressed for such a long time (and was never talked about), it was a good idea for Law to hear whatever is coming off from his mouth. 

He didn’t know either. He didn’t know why, after a long time of dodging the topic and never talking about it even to his friends, he was able to release everything to Law who was knocked out. He won’t hear,  _ for sure,  _ about whatever is bugging his mind for weeks until the recent. His woes, concerns, despairs,  _ anguish _ _ — _ ones that were better left unspoken.  _ He won’t hear them.  _

“Mhm, my brothers and I. I met this man named Shanks when I was young and told me how beautiful the ocean is! How small this world is, and how small my troubles were..” the male trailed, words softly spoken unlike his usual, tenacious tone. It was bittersweet to recall the past and dreadful to take a step forward towards the present. “Across the horizon lies the unknown, and the ocean towards freedom.” 

Each word left an acrid taste on his tongue. His past, his family, his brother, the man he met that he could no longer find — the amount of pain as he continued to step in those prickly thorns, words unspoken left compiled inside his hollow heart. 

_ Holding tight in such a narrow thread of hope.  _

Luffy remained silent, hands on autopilot to play with a few of Law’s locks and mind drifting far away. Somewhere in between the euphoria he had for having his friends to accompany him and being left stuck in his past no matter how much he tries to let go. Words of negative affirmations echoed in his mind, heart wrenching like the moment when he almost drowned in the ocean, detaching from reality and towards nightmares he could no longer bear. 

“Hey, Torao. You are a doctor, right? Can you save him?” 

There was a subtle pain in his voice upon the statement, trying the hardest he could to muster up his courage and open up for the first time “Do you think I should transfer him here? I heard you’re a great doctor from everyone around here. Must be nice.” 

He knew it, for how many times he tried to deny—he attempted to keep connection with the professional surgeon for the sheer hope to save someone whose existence is much more important than his own. He had tried to discard his significance a long time ago, when he had lived for the stead of the one who died and spared the one who saved his life. It was the most stupid and absurd thing only his brothers could pull off, and they seriously did it. 

Now look who’s suffering. 

“Doctors keep telling me that he may not survive soon,” Luffy added, a bitter statement left reiterated his mind albeit being said once. He receded his hand away from the other, lest he might do anything to hurt him out of guilt and frustration. That’s the least thing he could even manage to do — hurt people out of his mere exacerbation. 

“Can you save him? Hey..” 

At this point, Luffy has already fallen into a desperate besiege. Ones that were heard aside from his jubilant chants and replaced with anguished screams. Guilt was chasing him from far away, and as he tried to escape, it did not take long for it to be right behind his back. Not near from the last time when it all happened, and that’s the only thing Luffy was thankful for. 

“Damn, I’m getting sort of tired too..” Luffy uttered mirthlessly, merriment wary as his hands made its way towards Law’s locks once again. It seems like it was the only thing that tamed his racing heart, away from the nightmares that continued to chase him to death without even knowing that it helped. 

What was stupid enough than to force the male to come in his room every break time and taking every single minute that Law could have spent for himself? He was selfish and was proven guilty, yet Law was doing it even when the words he heaved said otherwise. He felt grateful, and happy, and special — one that he had always longed to feel. 

Luffy then glanced at the time, not delving deeper into his selfish favors and getting more conscious about the present. That’s what matters, and night has decided to lurk, a cue that it’s time to wake Law up and tell him that it’s time to go. 

He raked, shook, jiggled — all the things that he could manage to pull off that would surely render his consciousness to convene and make him scold him again so he could wake up. The fear of being heard was still left inside his mind but was strong enough to shrug him this time. 

When he prepared for a comfortable position to attempt screaming in his ear as an improvised alarm, the door suddenly swung open, revealing a tall figure that he was not familiar about. Mouth agape in confusion and being caught off guard, Luffy shot the unfamiliar male with the most intimidating stare he could pull. But when the fear he expected was replaced with an amusing chuckle, Luffy’s confusion ascended. 

“Don’t worry, Luffy. I’m here to take that guy over there,” The blonde pointed at Law’s position, the guarded expression on Luffy’s face loosening. He sighed in relief, having no nurse to call anymore to give him a hand and send him off. 

It was easy to trust someone after a few convincing and it was always what Luffy hated. He didn’t mind much when his mind was still in a naive state but was immediately replaced when his own trust backfired. For now, he isn’t that suspicious towards the man — he couldn’t feel any hostility after all. 

“Did he give you a hard time?” the blonde questioned, taking a seat at the one vacant in the far corner of his bed. It seems like the unnecessary space is still needed, but Luffy did not bother much. 

The younger shook his head, averting his gaze at the one sleeping beside him, hands battling the urge to touch his flawless visage. 

“He fell asleep the moment he arrived here. We didn’t talk much so he didn’t give me a hard time,” Luffy answered, turning to glance at the blonde male with a puzzled look. “How did you know my name?” 

The blonde seems to be taken aback, not because of the younger’s way of questioning his identity but because it took him a long time to even notice his way of addressing. Amused, the blonde heaved a chuckle that lasted for a few seconds. “Of course I know who Law is visiting every time he has any breaks.” 

Luffy widened his eyes in embarrassment, a small tint of red visible on his cheeks upon hearing the statement. It seems like he’s been known for his selfish requests that Law couldn’t have any other choice to go through. That’s not something he wanted for Law’s relations to know his identity. 

“No need to be embarrassed, he seems like he’s getting better when he gets here. I’m Corazon,” the blonde pointed at himself, Luffy nodding in response. Although his mind has been itching to know what makes the older say the first sentence, the raven-haired decided to set it aside. 

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, a university student,” Luffy introduced, minimal detail as possible after not knowing what to say next. He saw Corazon flash a smile at him before his gaze landed at the doctor beside him.

“I’m Law’s..  _ hmm,  _ let’s just say I’m his father. Not biological though,” Corazon rubbed his nape in awkwardness, feeling Luffy’s intense gaze of curiosity pierce through his. 

Luffy had so many questions in mind but remained his lips pursed tight. It would be rude to bombard the older with questions to get to know the doctor better without any permission from the other side. It would be better to hear Law talk about himself to him, too, and hearing it from others just isn’t the thing — not from a stranger like him. 

Luffy saw Corazon stand up from his seat, height looming over his own as he took a step closer towards the doctor. “Have you tried waking him up? It’s late and it would be better if we leave so you could get rest.” 

The raven-haired shook his head in response, a distressed sigh escaping from his parched lips due to his defeat. “I tried waking him up but geez, he wouldn’t even budge!” 

Corazon only exploded a loud cackle, finding the other’s whine quite adorable to hear. “It seems like he’s really done for the day. He can rarely sleep and now look at him.”

Luffy was silenced after hearing the fact, sympathizing with Law who has always lacked sleep and finally managed to get a rather long slumber. And guilt, for he had tried to wake him up without knowing the difficulty to only drift to slumber.

He witnessed Corazon swing Law's arm around his neck, gentle with his grip before exerting strength to remain standing. "I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up right now. Well then, we better get going."

"Huh? Are you gonna carry him in that position? That's gonna hurt ya'know." 

Corazon chuckled. "Don't sweat it. I've been doing this especially when he gets drunk. You better take it easy and have a rest."

Luffy remained silent, unable to think of any words to even bother saying. "We'll go now."

Luffy glanced up and noticed Corazon flash him a warm smile out of gratitude. "Thank you for taking care of my son." 

Luffy blushed at the sudden thought that emerged in the surface of his mind. It sounded like Corazon not thanking him out of the things he did solely for today, but because of all the actions he pulled ever since they first met. 

It sounds weird to put it that way.

The raven-haired's dark orbs scanned the older walk away towards the door with travail, reaching a good two minutes before they managed to get outside and slam the door close.

Somehow when silence has once again ascended and made Luffy's fear to crawl, he couldn't help but wonder what's up with his recent actions. All of it were dumb, to even say anything regarding his past to some sleep-deprived surgeon.

The anxious male bit his nails in anxiety, not knowing whether Law had heard any of his stupid blabbers or was just peaceful enough to not bother hearing his woes. He hoped it was the latter, as heartless as it sounds, but it would be twice better to put everything locked inside the cage.

The male only slapped his face eith both of his hands to pull himself together. "Argh! He didn't hear it, okay? He was asleep! How the hell was he supposed to hear any of that?"

Luffy fell silent, words of consolement not taking effect.

"Did he really not.."

* * *

"Damn it, Law, you've gotten so heavy! Did you just gain weight?!" Corazon complained, trail getting a lot more slower due to Law's heavy figure.

He did expect to not hear an answer, not after complaining the moment he left outside Luffy's room and slowly made it through the parking lot. 

"Hey, Cora-san.."

Corazon widened his eyes in surprise, looking at the supposedly knocked out Law with his eyes drop open. "You- You're awake the whole time? Walk on your own, it's heavy!" 

Law took his arm away from Corazon in a laggard manner, posture not good enough to start walking properly. "I heard Luffy say something.." 

The blonde took a glance over Law's direction, confusion visible and arising at the sudden information. "Like what?"

Law shrugged for a moment. "I can't clearly remember but he said something weird."

"Hmm, okay. Like what?" 

"Like saving someone or something like that."

Law rubbed his eyes and yawned, eyes scanning around the whole silent area and taking a glance at his wristwatch with a blurry vision before starting to sashay laggardly once again.

"Was he referring to himself? I mean, he's sick and all," Corazon followed, feet walking just a few centimeters behind from the doctor as they made their way towards his own car. 

The surgeon only shook his head. "He said ' _ him".  _ It's an odd way of addressing yourself in a casual conversation like that, right?" 

"Yeah. Who could he be referring to then?" 

Law fell silent, not having any clues to who Luffy was actually referring to. He has always been so loud, oversharing at times and telling him about the people who managed to get his life far. All this time he was convinced that he had known the younger with every little detail that he himself has provided.

More than a stranger, that is. If Law has always referred to him as a stranger he had no idea of, then it would be more of a  _ "a patient he unexpectedly got involved with"  _ and he was already aware of how the male would act. 

But at that moment, when everything and everyone that was close was already silenced, he uttered words completely irrelevant to his own persona. 

"He seemed troubled when he said that." 

"And you seem troubled thinking about it. You wanna help him?" 

Law only shrugged, sensing danger on his radar when truth has been spoken. "No. Not in case he wants me to." 

The two of them fortunately arrived at his car after the passed time of talking, both hopping inside the car with Law sitting in the passenger seat. He had already changed his clothes when he urged Corazon to go back so he could change and now they are both ready to go.

The whole drive was completely silent, Corazon just humming to the music from the radio and Law leaning his head on the window with his occupied thoughts. 

It was too troubling to even start by the fact why Law seemed so invested. Probably out of boredom, or because of Luffy's abrupt change of voice that caught him off guard, or was it because he had already developed an odd string of attachment. The latter was completely stupid in irrational but not meant impossible.

Who was Luffy referring to?

Why was he asking help, for someone as him? 


	14. leave it to fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi! Had little to no time to even write so it took me days to even finish a single chapter. I hope you bear with slow updates though, as there's still a lot more to come to even give this work up.

A ring brought Luffy’s attention diverted towards the phone at the table, vibration irking him as he slowly reached over to take over and stop the loud alarm. 

No one had ever called him before, especially now that he was the one who requested to not do so to avoid any hassle. Except Boa would call him late at night, checking up on him and having minimum late night talks. 

Luffy’s brows creased at the name that flashed through the screen. Nami, calling him, early in the morning right when he is about to eat his breakfast. And here he was thinking that he had made himself clear to not call him using the phone. 

Pressing the button, Luffy brought the phone near his ear before he was greeted by a loud Nami. 

“Luffy! Your brother..” 

Luffy’s heart stopped, and then raced, to the point where everything somehow dissipated away from his focus. He doesn’t even hear the same matter be up from Nami’s mouth again and again, trying to distract him from all the problems he’s been constantly running away only to get caught. 

Luffy was silent, waiting for Nami to answer. 

“Geez! I’m saying good news here, calm down alright,” the girl assured, realizing Luffy’s panic from the other side of the line. 

Luffy beamed, heart beat now tamed as his eyes glimmered with hope. “Wha — really? What is it?!” 

“Your brother, he’s awake.”

* * *

"Law! Law!"

Law snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes trailed at the panicked Bepo who stood in front of him, beads of sweat falling from his forehead as he heaved a few ragged breaths while attempting to follow another talk.

With brows creased, Law observed him for a while before asking a question to clear up his intention. "Why are you calling me in that state, Bepo?"

Bepo continued to catch his breath, and once he was finished doing so, he managed to heave another exclamation. "Luffy! go check Luffy! Maybe you're the one who can help him!" 

Confusion escalating, Law stood up upon the mention of the name and removed the glasses that were slowly descending from the bridge of his nose, papers that were held on his hands now rested on the table as he decided to head towards Luffy’s room. 

He did not know what happened now since Bepo did not have the courage to speak, more so to explain the current situation more coherently for him to decipher. But nonetheless, basing on Bepo’s frantic expression, his feet brought him over with no intention to even do so. 

Too tired to argue, he slowly opened the door of Luffy's room only to be greeted with possessions thrown over the ground. Clothes were all on the ground, necessities, even random things and cups that were left shattered.

It was a normal response to widen his eyes, trailing over Luffy's huddled position on his bed. He was hugging his knees, head buried over and attention all over the place to not even sense Law's presence.

Law slowly closed the door and took his time to get closer over the fragile male. He has no idea what happened or what is even wrong. But when he had heard Luffy's silent sobs, his heart dropped.

"Luffy..?" 

The aforementioned male slowly raised his head up, looking over at Law that triggered the tears on his face to continue streaming down like an endless river. 

"What's wrong—" 

"Get me out of here." 

Law froze, hands fumbling all over without even knowing where to start. Whether to start holding his hand, pat his back, rub his shoulder or pat his head—he had no prior experience, especially from someone like him.

"Get me out of here, Law! There's no need for me to be here!" Luffy exclaimed in desperation.

He was now clinging over Law's shirt, hands clutching the cloth he was wearing and wrinkling them without even knowing. 

"Calm down." 

"Get me outta here! Someone.. someone needs me more.." 

Law attempted to remove Luffy's grip away from his, hands abruptly catching every frustrated punch he was throwing with all his energy. "I said calm down."

Luffy eventually listened, guilty from all the confusion and panic he had caused for the doctor to even take in. He took small and deep breaths like how Law told him to, attempted to talk properly without his voice quivering and hands trembling.

"What's wrong?" 

"I want to go home." 

Luffy whispered, voice low and hoarse from all the crying. "S-Someone's waiting for me and I shouldn't be wasting my time here…"

"You're not wasting your time. You're ill and you needed help—" 

"Someone needed help more than me! I need to be there!" 

Law sighed in defeat. He did not like where this was going, more so to even take in Luffy's selfless personality to prioritize someone else's with the stake of his health. If Luffy wasn't so incredibly clumsy, then it would have been fine to let him go.

But he was bleeding more often, receiving treatment late when he should be receiving it years away to get healthy, and his clumsiness was just all over the place to not even notice and worry for.

But Luffy was begging.

"Please, Torao. I can take care of myself and I won't be clumsy anymore. I have friends to take care of me more than nurses here," Luffy paused before slightly bowing down as if asking for sincere sparing.

"Please, let me go home." 

Who was he to even say no? It was his first time seeing a child cry not because he wasn't given candy, but because someone was waiting for him to go home. It was out of his bounds, as his responsibility as a doctor—at this point, Law had no choice but to only agree. 

"Alright. I'll settle it later." Law's hands made its way to ruffle the younger's hair as a sign of understanding, glimmered eyes due to tears screaming in gratitude.

"Don't cry and look at me like that, idiot." Law stood up from his seat, pivoting around. "Don't ever make me see that face again."

It was low, and kind of insensitive, but Luffy knew it was Law's way of showing how much he resented seeing him cry in front of him not in a bad way. 

It didn't take long for Law to leave the room and it took Luffy all the time he was left to even say thank you.

* * *

  
  


"What do you mean Luffy is getting discharged?!" Shachi exclaimed after hearing the news, seeing Law hold papers before sitting at the same seat he usually sits to.

"Oh god, stop making me repeat everything I say. It's annoying," Law seethes, rubbing his nape as he closed his eyes while longing for peace.

"What actually happened while you entered the room in the first place? Luffy's eyes were red and puffy as hell."

Shachi gasped. "Did you make him cry, Law?!" 

"I don't even want him to go, geez." 

Law opened his eyes and rolled it after. He wasn't stressed because he had another upcoming surgery but because of Luffy crying replaying over inside his mind like a movie film just repeated again and again.

"I didn't make him cry, you idiot. What do you take me for?" 

"Someone cold," Shachi commented.

"Insensitive."

"A jerk all and all." 

Law glared at each one of them. "I am so out of here." 

He stood up, walked away from the room and away from the hospital after a small time of changing, deciding to take a coffee break at the nearby coffee shop and spend most of his time not thinking of medical possibilities but more on what will happen the moment Luffy take a step away from the hospital.

He drove away from the intoxicated hospital, spent a few times in traffic before hopping away from his own car. He later went inside the familiar shop and went over the counter. 

Law scanned the menu up from above before lowering down only to see a different worker other than the girl he noticed the moment he entered the room. She was basic, braids over his pink-colored hair with the same, compelled smile on her face as a way to greet the customers.

The doctor then noticed the tag over her uniform, reading the name Rebecca before getting asked for his order. "One iced americano, please."

"Of course! Is that it? Maybe you can try our latest shortcake—" 

"No, it's fine. That'll be it, thanks for the offer though."

He swore he saw the woman redden in utter embarrassment upon his blunt rejection. He was already full and sweet cakes just weren't his thing. 

He had already paid for the coffee before making his way to sit over the vacant seat near the giant window where it had shown the busy street. The ambiance of the shop itself brought peace for Law, plants surrounding over dim lights that hang from above clearly complemented over the vintage theme of the shop itself.

Palettes of brown and hues of green and yellow were the most prominent colors that greeted his eyes and he wasn't complaining. His eyes has been starting to hurt after working at the hospital for hours and taking a rest once in a while (away from people who would only contribute to his problems) was an extremely brilliant idea.

It didn't long for his coffee to arrive. He spent his time sitting, sipping over his coffee, and dozing off to look at people busy strolling over the street. He didn't know that observing people mind their own experience was amusing enough to keep him from being bored.

Not like he would be able to, because his mind has been bugging him for things he doesn't want to think of—not seeing Luffy in the hospital again and not checking his room during break times.

He got attached more than he thought.

The coffee did not help alleviate all the thinking either. It made him feel worse, unlike how caffeine had always kept him to stay on his tracks—everything seems to be going out of control.

And never did he once like the thought of parting.

* * *

It took Law almost an hour to arrive back at the hospital again. He got stuck in traffic, irritated most of the time to the point where other health workers did not have the strength to even get closer, more so his friends.

Luffy was getting discharged tonight. It was earlier than he expected for the papers to process, and Law decided to at least teach him how to do a proper factor replacement and diagnose him with a few medicines in case things would just go wrong.

But when he stood right in front of his door, he heard a voice of a girl inside instead of a more masculine one. He expected it to be the girl named Nami, but the voice was just way too different compared to the same tyrannic voice he heard coming from the woman he was familiar with.

"Oh Luffy my sweetheart, I'm so glad you're fine now! How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Are you ready to go home?" 

Law's brows creased. It was too slurry to even hear and Luffy was even reciprocating back with the same amount of energy. He was eavesdropping, invading privacy, but he did not care at all. It was enough for a cue to leave and ask Shachi to teach him instead, losing all the interest to meet him any longer.

Not like he  _ did  _ matter.

He walked away from the room, ready to facilitate over patients and take over cases rather than dwell on someone whose next meeting could no longer be guaranteed. 

* * *

"Hey, Boa, did Sanji give you the meal I told him to make?" Luffy questioned after popping out from the comfort room.

Since the others couldn't come and pick him up today, Boa had volunteered to take over and make him stay over his place before dropping him at the hospital where his brother was staying. She was also the one to pack all of Luffy's belongings, giving him too much food right when she had arrived.

"Of course darling! Here it is," Boa handed him a meal box wrapped in a plain, navy blue-colored cloth as Luffy beamed in happiness.

"Can you give me a paper and a pen?" 

Boa abruptly nodded, fumbling over her bag before handing him a piece of paper and pen like how he asked him to do so. "Are you planning to give it to someone?" 

"Mhm, I want to thank him a lot but this is the only thing I can do now. I'm not even sure if we can meet again," Luffy answered, voice mellow as he started writing a note before tucking it over the cloth to avoid getting it lost. 

He forgot to give the lunch he was supposed to give when Corazon decided to pick him up. And based on his current situation, he could no longer think of any way to genuinely thank him except by handing him a meal only a certified cook could make.

But Luffy's not seeing him anywhere. 

Shachi did come over to teach him about factor replacements when it was Law who promised him to teach. He wondered if he did something wrong, or Law was just plain busy to even send him off. And not like he does mind, for he knew it would be much more difficult to send each other away and part for how much longer.

The only thing he wanted to give was the meal he tried to give him a couple of times.

Luckily, Vivi happened to pass over his room and Luffy was quick to call over and ask her to spare him some time and do him a favor.

"Hey, Vivi. Have you seen Law anywhere?" 

The questioned girl furrowed her brows upon the mention of the doctor's name before shaking her head in response. "Sorry, Luffy. But I haven't seen doctor Trafalgar anywhere. Is there something you want to tell him?"

Luffy took a glance at Boa, an impatient look all over her face as he chuckled in apology. He knew he couldn't wait for any much longer as Boa was pretty much ready to go. "Can you give this to him at least? Don't tell me I'm the one who gave it. It's food so if you see him, give it to him alright?" 

Vivi took the meal box away from Luffy's hands and scanned it before looking up at Luffy and giving him a thumbs up. "Will do! Take care on your way home, Luffy!" 

Vivi excused herself with the meal on her hands, and Luffy knew he had no reason to stay over the hospital any longer. 

"Well then, shall we go?" 

* * *

  
  


Trafalgar Law stared at the meal box for a whole minute right after Vivi had given it to him. He didn't even have to ask whoever had the guts to send him something so cliche. 

His eyes scanned the whole meal and read the note a couple of times.

_ "Thank you for all the things you've done to me. I was selfish but thanks for sparing me your time."  _

Law chuckled upon reading the note. His handwriting was so damn horrible it took him a long time to even read and understand. But as he took a taste of the grilled fish presented over to him, he could only sigh in delight.

Taking another look at the note again, he noticed something added.

_ "If fate is on our side, I'm sure we'll meet again." _


	15. it's fate, after all

“No way—Law, you..” 

Shachi groaned in frustration as his eyes filled with dread pierced right through Law’s defeated figure, shaking his head before looking back in forth to Penguin and Bepo only to receive the same frantic expression on their faces as they sighed in unison. 

Law clearly wasn’t getting the thought that revolved only through the three of them, and aside from him. However, years of knowing each other would have gone right into waste if he couldn’t get the thought back without having to ask for help. An idea or two was already formulated in his mind, ready to be proven and tested. 

Law deeply sighed as he fixed his posture, gaze fixed over the three. “I know where this is going and you are clearly wrong.” 

Penguin scoffed in disbelief, crossing his arms as he stared back at the surgeon. “How can we be wrong? Look at you, slacking all over like how you always do.” 

It wasn’t something offensive. In fact, Penguin was somehow in the right. However, when Law was still over foolish denials, he couldn’t bring himself to admit any longer. Who would even want to, when such a thing called pride exists, and when he was still reluctant to settle over the single reason? 

Bepo only shook his head in reminders of their current situation. “Can’t really blame you. I mean, look how silent the hospital is when Luffy’s not around.” 

“And look how silent our little surgeon is when his lover isn’t around.” 

Law choked on his saliva the moment Shachi’s retort rang bells on his ear, coughing in search for stability as his dull eyes managed to pull off the most intimidating glare he could pull as of the moment. But Shachi wasn’t so sure whether the wordless protest would work, sticking his tongue out in tease. 

“Shachi you bastard, I swear I’m gonna kill you if ever I could.” 

Bepo took a bite of his sandwich before taking another glance at Law. “You’re too easy to tease now, Law. What are you gonna do now?” 

The surgeon plastered an expression of disgust as he leaned his back on the chair, tired of whatever misfortune could present to him until the moment of his death. Surrounding himself with people who would only strengthen the urge to locate peace wasn’t exactly the best idea to settle and Law was already aware. 

“Early in the morning and I don’t give a fuck. Think whatever you want.” 

Certain sounds were heard as they chortled in Law’s simple yet intimidating retort, causing them to recede for a moment and think of their life choices. The conversation died afterwards, words subsiding as each of them went back to work in the hospital which was always their second home. 

  
  


“I’m gonna go get lunch. Do you want me to buy anything for you?” 

Law inquired as he took off his white coat, tightened his loosened tie and slings his mahogany-colored satchel. 

“Sushi for me.” Penguin was the first to answer.

Bepo looked up after tying his shoe. “Then, please buy some onigiri.” 

“Oh, mine’s karaage.” Shachi beamed.

Law nodded timidly as a reply, taking notes of the menu inside his head as he fixed his clothes one last time before preparing to go. “It’s 500 belly each. And Shachi, yours are 700. Now hand me the damn money.” 

Several groans were exchanged as Law snickered in victory, reaching out his palms as he waited for the three of them to place the money on his hands. Both gave 500 bellies without any strength to even complain except for a certain man who rummaged through his wallet in defeat. 

“Law.. can’t you be a little considerate to me? I didn’t mean to tease you like that and I don’t have enough money!” Shachi besieged, a slight pucker on his lips in a form of a pout as he looked at Law with hopes in his eyes. Law only sighed in disgust at the sudden treatment.

“You don’t have money? Then starve.” Law turned around as he waved his hands over the three. “I’m going.” 

He swore he heard words coming from Shachi’s lips in the form of useless whines, one that he was always irritated to hear, along with the laughs of the two in the background. Knowing that he had won, Law smirked as he made his way towards where his car was parked before he hit the road over delight.

* * *

Strolling through the road were less slower than usual, finding no hassle over hectic traffic as Law drove over towards the restaurant where they would always get their food. The road didn’t have much transportation than the usual days either, finding it facile to drive through without the fear of lagging. 

Law took most of his time and driving and enjoyed the subtle relaxation it brought upon him. It even washed away the thoughts that were circling inside his head for a moment. The thoughts of medical terms, his financial woes, even Corazon and his lack of sleep. And maybe Luffy, as well. But not that much. 

He was so relaxed that it could even terrify him, sometimes. 

Just as Law continued to drive through the road, a certain male caught his peripheral vision. He was running, scurrying over the street with arms raised in a gesture of waiting. He was running for who knows how long, speeding up Law’s engine to catch up over the running male in hopes to identify his face. 

He was awfully familiar that it made Law hesitate for a moment. The same color of hair, raven, and even the height matches to his. The familiar back he could see sometimes—all was so akin that it made him scare himself over the fact that he has gotten way too observant when it comes to him.

He was worked up but none of it matters for a moment. Not even the embarrassment he would face if ever his friends were tagging along and noticing the flush on his cheeks that he knew were slowly creeping in, or the embarrassment of misidentifying someone due to his idiotic emotions. 

What’s important was to confirm the curiosity slowly burning his sanity away. Fortunate enough, he saw the male halt from his constant running to preferably catch his breath and proceed. He was running insanely fast that even the average speed of his driving wasn't compatible enough to chase faster. 

Law casually halted his car just beside the male, being unnoticed by the other whose focus were clearly diverted back to regaining stability over breathing. The surgeon slowly rolled down the car window, widening his eyes after taking a closer look and figuring out that he was, in fact, obviously right. 

Law didn’t utter a word yet, mouth agape in disbelief that the younger didn’t even bother noticing the presence just beside him. However, taking the situation into an advantage, Law took most of his time to observe Luffy’s overall appearance. 

He was wearing a white long sleeve underneath, topped with v-neck cream-colored vest, along with some cream-colored jeans. It would have been decent to wear but was currently disheveled due to the physical activity, hair all over the place as beads of sweat fell at the corner of his visage. 

Law pressed his lips into a thin line as worry started to snake over him. It has been a while since he met Luffy, around two weeks and a half, yet he still couldn’t get his mind over the same person every time he attempts to fall asleep. Never did he even think that he would see him again, not in a situation like this, and never expected everything to be so soon. 

Just when the surgeon decided it was time to speak up, he took a deep breath and composed himself to prepare for another conversation with the man he would always be wary of. “Luffy.” 

The aforementioned male eventually turned around to look for the owner of the voice only to widen his eyes in surprise once Law came in contact with his sight. The doctor noticed the surprise on his face before it was later replaced with a wide grin as he stood properly before facing him. 

“Torao! What are you doing here?! It’s been a while!” Luffy exclaimed, happiness written all over his tone. 

“I should be the one asking you that. Why were you running? That’s bad for you.” 

Law wasn’t so sure about the reason why he would meddle over Luffy’s physical condition once more, seeing Luffy’s lips turn into a pout as a validation. 

“It’s not like I’m gonna die or anything! In fact, I was just chasing the bus because I missed it and I’m running late!” 

Luffy groaned as he stomped his feet, clearly whining as he ruffled his hair all over. There are various solutions to fix Luffy’s situation rather than stupidly chasing over the bus that he missed (which Law obviously expected, as someone who would do something idiotic to fit with his personality). 

“Hop in.” 

Luffy stopped the whines from escaping his lips as he pressed his lips into a thin line. The gesture itself made Law to anxiously wait over a reply, wondering if there was something wrong with his car or having a ride along with him wasn’t his cup of tea. 

“Not coming along?” Law inquired, staring at Luffy who was eventually flustered on the sudden inquiry. 

Luffy tightened his grip at his bag strap before shaking his head in opposition. “Then, I’ll come with you. Thanks for the offer, Torao.” 

Law nodded in response despite being confused with Luffy’s sudden change of formality, watching as Luffy opened the vehicle’s door with an expression on his face Law couldn’t fully read. He wasn’t a psychic, nor did he spend most of his time reading over psychology, to bother figuring out the reason why Luffy suddenly altered his mood. 

Law didn’t take off his sight as he watched Luffy’s every move. The way he settled over the car to make himself feel comfortable, or the way his calloused hands made contact with the seatbelt before buckling it up for himself. He seems to be struggling to adjust from his seat, or so, not until Law noticed the slight tremble of his figure once he was about to start the engine. 

“Is there any problem, Luffy-ya?” Law questioned, unable to bear the curiosity any longer. 

Law could no longer see Luffy’s expression once he questioned his intention as he fixed his sight over the road, carefully starting the engine and hearing Luffy respond with a silence before he opened his mouth to utter something. “N-Nothing at all. It’s just.. I’m not quite fond of riding with cars.” 

Law only hummed in response. "Is that so?"

He knew he had no reason to pry. But whatever it is, he knew it was something that was good enough to mess up his clever and oblivious thinking and be cautious for even just a minute. 

It probably scarred him so much to even make him tremble in fear.

Nonetheless, Law tried to be as careful as he could once he started the engine and started the driving. He made sure that he was driving at an average speed, taking side glances over Luffy before regretting it after. Luffy looked terrified.

"Slow down, Torao," Luffy breathed, eyes slightly widened as he held on tightly.

Law was already driving at a normal speed at this rate but was still not enough to assure the younger. He had no idea that riding cars would be too much for him rather than losing blood when he had an injury, something that would probably be enough to stir him up and open his weakness.

The surgeon only heeded and decided to drive slowly, hearing a bunch of muttered apologies from the other as he continued to shrug. He wasn't sure if the others could wait if they go through this speed at this rate, considering that Luffy's destination was still far enough and he had to buy lunch.

But lunch could wait.

The drive towards Luffy's university was unexpectedly silent. Normally, Luffy would open up conversations to compensate for the two weeks of absence that even the distance and time weren't enough for him to completely finish. However, Luffy remained uncomfortably silent, something that the surgeon couldn't really blame.

Instead, Law blamed himself for being completely useless when it comes for his turn in opening up topics for longer conversations to kill time and distract each other. 

It could have been beneficial, especially during a time like this, but instead he allotted most of his time to build a conversation about a patient dying or anything difficult to converse with when it comes to patients.

Having no choice, Law decided to shut his mouth and bear with the awkward atmosphere for the rest of the drive rather than opening it and spurting out random things that would obviously irk the younger beside him, something worse.

It took a long thirty minutes to arrive at the university, concluding that Luffy was thirty minutes late as well. Law was about to remind, but then Luffy might retort that it was his own request, and there's no need to worry.

Law stopped the engine close to the entrance of the campus, observing Luffy to hurriedly unbuckle his seatbelt before abruptly opening the door. Law expected him to leave without a say, only to see him with another grin on his face just when he took a step outside of the vehicle.

"Thank you for giving me a ride, Torao! I'll try to make it up," Luffy beamed, pausing right in his sentence as he took his time for another eye contact with the surgeon.

"I told you we'll meet again. It's fate, after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really feel bad for not updating often now. I felt like I only updated this yesterday, then suddenly, weeks had already passed. Time has been getting so fast lately. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the link for [Luffy's outfit](https://pin.it/46omOr1)


End file.
